


We Don't invite Junko

by GeneralSnix



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cause I LOVE that idea, Comedy, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hey guys am I tagging alight, Hiro & Taka are step siblings, Ishida is an alter, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Junko can have a little bit of despair as a treat, Kiyondo & Syo are BFFs, Lots of established relationships besides the two pining gays, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Tags May Change, Yes I'm keeping Hifumi some of yall are mean :(, don't worry they'll get there, we have it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSnix/pseuds/GeneralSnix
Summary: Who doesn't enjoy making a nice group chat to invite all you're close friendsWe just have one rule: Don't invite JunkoDon't you know how despair-inducing that would beA DanganRonpa Trigger Happy Havoc group chat fic in a non-despair au.  It's mostly despair free it's Danganronpa what do you expect. Some references to the other classes here and there.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo & Ishida Kiyondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Genocider Syo, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Never thought you'd see those tags did ya, Togami Byakuya/Sweet Freedom
Comments: 54
Kudos: 306





	1. Ultimates Unite!

**Author's Note:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> CutThatOut-Syo  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya

**Makoto** **Naegi** added **Kyoko Kirigiri,** **Mukuro Ikusaba,** and 12 other people to Unnamed Groupchat.

**Makoto Naegi:** Hey guys look what I made! :D!!!

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Ah a group chat how considerate of you Makoto

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** And I see that you didn’t add Junko. Thank you Makoto

**Makoto Naegi:** :D!!! <3 <3

**Leon Kuwata:** Could the local polyamorous couple stop flirting in front of all of us

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Leon…

**Makoto Naegi:** Don’t be mean to my girlfriends please :(

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** I can flirt with my partners whenever I want simp boy

**Leon Kuwata:** Damn ok

**Sayaka Maizano:** You three are so cute

**Makoto Naegi:** Aw thanks Sayaka 

**Leon Kuwata:** Ok enough of this lovey dovey stuff and bring the whole crew together  **@everyone**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Don’t lie Leon we all know you love romantic things

**Leon Kuwata:** sHUT

**Byakuya Togami** left the chat!

**Sayaka Maizano:** >:0 

**Sayaka Maizano:** Oh no you don’t mister!

**Sayaka Maizano** added  **Byakuya Togami** to the chat!

**Byakuya Togami** left the chat!

**Sayaka Maizano** added  **Byakuya Togami** to the chat!

**Byakuya Togami** left the chat!

**Sayaka Maizano** added  **Byakuya Togami** to the chat!

**Byakuya Togami:** Let me leave 

**Byakuya Togami** left the chat!

**Sayaka Maizano** added  **Byakuya Togami** to the chat!

**Sayaka Maizano:** No! This is a place of friendship and you’re gonna like it

**Byakuya Togami:** I see you, peasants, enough at school 

**Makoto Naegi:** Don’t you like us :(

**Byakuya Togami:** At the risk of upsetting you’re two girlfriends I’ll say yes

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Good choice

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Good choice

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** （ΦωΦ）what’s this? 

**Mondo Oowada:** Eh what the hell is this

**Mondo Oowada:** Chi I love ya but ya can’t do that

**Hifumi Yamada:** ((ΦωΦ)) Nonsense Mr. Oowada emoticons make the conversations fun!

**Mondo Oowada:** I’m gonna lose it

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Oh a group chat! This is a great way for all of us to bond together! Thank you, Makoto!

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Also, Chihiro Yamada How are you able to make those strange symbols?

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Don’t worry Taka we’ll show you how later (=ↀωↀ=)✧

**Hifumi Yamada:** We’ll show you the way of the emoticons Mr. Ishimaru (=ↀωↀ=)✧

**Mondo Oowada:** why 

**Touko Fukawa:** Oh god they’re going to try to turn him into a weeb 

**Celestia Lundenburge:** I’m not an expert on the subject. But I don’t think the emoticons will turn Kiyotaka into a weeb.

**Touko Fukawa:** You don’t know the things I’ve seen that lead into weebization 

**Aoi Asahina** : That’s ominous Toko 

**Aoi Asahina:** Anyways this chat seems like a fun idea I can’t wait to talk to you guys more outside of school!!!

**Sakura Ogami:** I concur. It’ll be nice to keep in touch with all of you outside of Hope’s Peak

**Aoi Asahina:** Hi Sakura <3

**Sakura Ogami:** Hello Hina <3

**Makoto Naegi:** Ok know that everyone is here lemme just

**Makoto Naegi** gave admin privileges to **Kyoko Kirigiri,** **Mukuro Ikusaba, and Chihiro Fujisaki**

**Leon Kuwata:** Aight I get Kyoko and Mukuro getting admin privileges but why Chihiro dude?

**Makoto Naegi:** I trust Chihiro

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Aw thanks Makoto! (●´ω｀●)ゞ

**Makoto Naegi:** Plus you know more about computer things and programing more than anyone I know

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Fair enough! <｜＾□＾#｜/

**Makoto Naegi:** Everyone with admin privileges can add people and change the names of everyone too!

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Oh let me, please! I got some good ideas for everyone (･o･)ﾉ”

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** ok

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** ok

**Chihiro Fujisaki** changed their name to  **HackerLad!**

**Hackerlad** changed everyone’s name

**Hackerlad** changed the group’s name to  **Ultimates Unite!**

**HackerLad:** Tada! (´°ω°`)

**LuckyOmlette:** Will I ever escape the egg jokes

**DetectiveBluesClues:** You can never escape the egg jokes Naeggi 

**LuckyOmlette:** help 

**1WomanArmy:** Omg Kyoko your name Chihiro I love you 

**HackerLad:** (´∀｀•)

**ManWeed:** This is based off that one persona post right 

**HackerLad:** Ye! 

**ManWeed:** Hell yeah thanks Chi

**#1Rockstar:** Oh my god Chirio thinks I’m number 1

**#1Rockstar:** I have a newfound strength and it’s Chirio’s belief in me

**#1Rockstar:** I feel as if I don’t even need to go to practice anymore

**Miku’sRival:** Just because you have Chirio’s belief doesn’t mean you can skip out on practice Leon 

**CaptinRules** : That’s right! Practice makes perfect!

**Queen of Hearts:** Said the perfect prefect 

**CaptinRules:** ? 

**DiamondKnuckles:** Nice name choice for bro Chihiro 

**CaptinRules:** I concur! And such a splendid name for kyodai!

**HackerLad:** ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

**2DWonderland:** It appears that Ms. Fujisaki is fantastic with giving our friends fitting names (≧∀≦)

**ScroogeMcDuck** : We have very different opinions 

**ScroogeMcDuck:** This name doesn’t fit me at all 

**Cherry Blossom** : I don’t know it seems very fitting Byakuya 

**ScroogeMcDuck:** I’ve brought this upon myself haven’t I?

**DonutsAhoy:** AW! Sakura your name is so cute!

**DonutsAhoy:** I love my name too!

**DonutsAhoy** : But now I want donuts :/

**LuckyOmlette:** I think I saw some in the lunchroom made by the chef guy in the year above us 

**DonutsAhoy** : Aw yeah!

**DonutsAhoy:** C’mon Sakura lets go and eat some donuts!

**DonutsAhoy:** I’ll make you a protein shake as well!

**Cherry Blossom** : Ok I’ll meet you down there 

**DonutsAhoy** is now offline!

**Cherry Blossom** is now offline! 

**BestSellingAuthor:** I’m fairly certain I’ve written a novel with protagonists exactly like those two muscle heads.

**Miku’sRival:** I wouldn’t be surprised by that 

**Miku’sRival:** Their love is so cute and wholesome!

**#1Rockstar** : You should write one based on Makoto and his two girlfriends 

**LuckyOmlette:** wait what

**DetectiveBluesClues:** That would be a nice read

**1WomanArmy** : I would pay for early access for that

**1WomanArmy:** I’ll use Junko’s credit card

**LuckyOmlette:** bABES PLEASE 

**BestSellingAuthor:** Maybe later

**BestSellingAuthor:** I’m currently writing one based on two pinning idiots I know. 

**CaptinRules:** Toko! It’s very rude to call people names!

**DiamondKnuckles:** Who are the two pinning idiots do we know em 

**BestSellingAuthor:** Don’t worry about it. 

**HackerLad:** Oh Toko! That reminds me

**BestSellingAuthor:** ?

**HackerLad:** Can you create a separate account for Syo, please?

**BestSellingAuthor:** What?! 

**BestSellingAuthor:** Why?!

**HackerLad:** Cause it’s inevitable that she’s also gonna be on the group chat and I think it’s fair that she also gets included with her own account. 

**HackerLad:** Also I think I might get confused which one of you is talking ( ´～｀ヾ)

**BestSellingAuthor:** …

**BestSellingAuthor:** ok

**BestSellingAuthor** created another account

**BestSellingAuthor** named the account  **Syo**

**BestSellingAuthor:** There but don’t blame me for whatever she does 

**BestSellingAuthor:** We don’t keep tabs on each other

**CaptinRules:** If I could make a suggestion 

**CaptinRules:** You could use a notebook or such to actually write to each other from time to time.

**CaptinRules:** Using different colored pens depending on who’s writing at the moment.

**CaptinRules:** Therefore keeping tabs on each other and letting the other know some important things!

**BestSellingAuthor:** That’s…

**BestSellingAuthor:** Actually not a bad idea.

**BestSellingAuthor:** How did I not think of that?

**DiamondKnuckles:** That’s causes bro’s so smart 

**ManWeed:** Hell yeah! Share your wisdom bro bro 

**CaptinRules:** Thank you both!

**BestSellingAuthor:** Whatever

**HackerLad:** Oh I should probably give Syo a name too

**HackerLad** changed  **Syo’s** name to  **CutThatOut**

**#1Rockstar:** And I-OOP

**Queen of Hearts:** That’s quite the name 

**HackerLad:** I think she’ll like it 

**HackerLad:** And it’s my duty to give everyone names they like (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

**Queen of Hearts:** Well you certainly did a good job 

**LuckyOmlette:** Everybody say thank you Chihiro

**Miku’sRival:** Thank you Chihiro!

**#1Rockstar:** Thank you Chihiro

**Queen of Hearts:** Thank you Chihiro

**CaptinRules:** Thank you Chihiro!

**DiamondKnuckles:** Thank you Chihiro

**ManWeed:** Thanks Chihiro

**BestSellingAuthor:** Thank you Chihiro.

**DetectiveBluesClues:** Thank you Chihiro

**1WomanArmy:** Thank you Chihiro

**2DWonderland:** Thank you Chihiro ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

**DonutsAhoy** is now online!

**Cherry Blossom** is now online!

**DonutsAhoy:** Thank you Chihiro!!!

**Cherry Blossom:** Thank you Chihiro.

**ManWeed:** Ay just in time to give thanks to our lord and savior Chihiro Christ 

**#1Rockstar:** CHIHIRO CHRIST

**DonutsAhoy:** Anything to say thanks to Chihiro!

**Miku’sRival:** We’re just missing one person that needs to say thanks

**Miku’sRival: @ScroogeMcDuck** C’mon you gotta say it

**ScroogeMcDuck:** No this username is ridiculous 

**DetectiveBluesClues:** Say thanks because if it were me who did the nicknames you would have been Richie Bitch

**1WomanArmy:** Really? I would have gone with Sugar Daddy

**ManWeed:** There are two types of people towards the rich

**ScroogeMcDuck:** …

**ScroogeMcDuck:** Thank you Chihiro

**HackerLad:** You’re welcome everyone! (〃▽〃)


	2. Another Naegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> CutThatOut-Syo  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru

**DetectiveBluesClues:** Has anyone seen Makoto’s phone he’s lost it

**Miku’sRival:** Oh no that’s such bad luck :( 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Ironic for the shsl luck.

**ManWeed:** Yeah but this is Makoto we’re talking about

**ManWeed** : He's got both sides of the luck coin 

**ManWeed** : Both good and bad

**1WomanArmy** : Yeah true

**1WomanArmy** : Until we do find his phone Makoto will be using mine for now 

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: Hi guys please lemme know if you find it 

**CaptinRules:** Oh no! Where did you last see it Makoto?

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: well I did leave it on the table I turned around to make myself some lunch and then BAM gone.

**Cherry Blossom** : It sounds like it was stolen.

**DonutsAhoy** : But who would want to steal from Makoto? 

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah he's our precious little egg

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: It was really fast too. I looked away for maybe 10 seconds

**DiamondKnuckles** : That's all it takes sometimes

**CaptinRules** : Well if it truly was stolen I’ll make sure the perpetrator serves some detention 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Hell yeah bro fuck em up

**CaptinRules** : Langue kyodai

**DiamondKnuckles** : Oh shit sorry 

**1WomanArmy:** Makoto: Thanks Taka

**HackerLad** : You don’t happen to have the find my phone app do you Makoto?

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: No unfortunately 

**HackerLad** : Drat (┳◇┳) 

**LuckyOmlette** : Makoto’s a stinky egg boi

**LuckyOmlette** : A very stinky egg boi 

**LuckyOmlette** : Kyahahaha!

**#1Rockstar** : exCUSE ME WHAT

**CaptinRules** : IT’S THE PERPETRATOR!!! 

**DiamondKnuckles** : AND THEY’RE CALLING MAKOTO OUT

**CaptinRules:** GIVE MAKOTO BACK HIS PHONE!!!

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: WAIT WHO ARE YOU HOW DID YOU UNLOCK MY PHONE

**LuckyOmlette:** KYAHAHA! 

**LuckyOmlette** : You’ll never find out who I am EGG BOI

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Syo give Naegi his phone back.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Syo please return Makoto’s phone to him.

**LuckyOmlette** :

**LuckyOmlette:** Damn you figured it out!

**#1Rockstar:** BRUH how did you two figure that out so fast

**#1Rockstar:** Like I get that Kyoko is the ultimate detective but that was QUICK!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : I asked Yamada and Celeste who were in the lunchroom at the time if they had noticed anything. Both of them stated that the saw Toko or at the time Syo sneak in there and grabbed Makoto’s phone

**Queen of hearts** : You weren’t being very sneaky Syo

**2DWonderland** : However you did put up a miraculous display of an anime villain (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

**LuckyOmlette:** Boo

**ManWeed** : Yeah that makes sense but how did you figure it out Togami-chi

**ScroogeMcDuck** : She outed herself by typing out her obnoxious laugh

**LuckyOmlette** : I’d say I have the laugh of a Disney Princess 

**LuckyOmlette** : KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: Well now that that’s settled can I have my phone back Syo

**LuckyOmlette:** mmmh 

**LuckyOmlette** : No <3

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: Why?!

**LuckyOmlette** : Not yet anyways 

**LuckyOmlette** : You only gave your girlfriends and Cherry admin rights and I wanna add someone

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Who do you wanna add?

**LuckyOmlette** : My girlfriend uwu

**#1Rockstar** : hold up-

**Miku’sRival** : GIRLFRIEND!!!

**2DWonderland:** Σ(‘◉⌓◉’)

**HackerLad** :?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**DonutsAhoy** : AAAW THAT’S SO SWEET SYO

**Cherry Blossom** : Congratulations 

**CaptiRules:** Oh congratulations Syo!

**DiamondKnuckles** : How did you get a girlfriend?!

**Queen of Hearts** : Who in the right mind would date you?

**LuckyOmlette** : >:O RuDe BaGuEtTe BiTcH

**LuckyOmlette** : My girlfriend loves me very much and I love her uwu

**ManWeed** : Oh yeah you’ve been telling me about her

**ManWeed** : Can’t wait to meet her finally!

**#1Rockstar** : WAIT HIRO YOU KNEW?!

**#1Rockstar:** WHAT?!?!? FOR HOW LONG

**ManWeed** : lmao yeah

**ManWeed** : for like a month lol

**#1Rockstar** : A MONTH?!?!?!?!

**DetetiveBluesClues** : I thought you looked happier lately. And you stopped obsessing over Byakuya 

**LuckyOmlette** : Ye ye me and pom tree hang out 

**ManWeed** : Yeah

**#1Rockstar** : WHAT THE FUCK

**DiamondKnuckles** : Hiro has some balls then

**ManWeed** : Oh yeah how do you feel about this Togami-chi?  **@ScoorgeMcDuck**

**LuckyOmlette** : Can’t have my sweet ass now cause I am taken uwu <3

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : I feel like a terrible curse has been lifted off me

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : I’M FREE!!!

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : I THINK THIS IS ACTUAL HAPPINESS

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : I CAN FEEL THE DOPAMINE RUSHING IN

**#1Rockstar** : Besides Byakuya discovering new emotions. I thought you were straight Syo you know with all the  _ male _ killings you’ve done

**LuckyOmlette** : Oh that 

**LuckyOmlette** : I’m actually bicycle 

**LuckyOmlette** : I’m bible 

**LuckyOmlette** :  Bifocals

**LuckyOmlette** : Help

**ManWeed** : It’s ok take your time

**LuckyOmlette** : BOTH

**DiamondKnuckles** : omfg “I’m actually BIcycle” same tho

**LuckyOmlette** : RIGHT 

**LuckyOmlette** : SO by the time I discovered I was biennial I already had a theme and I couldn’t just give that up. So I saved the killings for the men. You’re welcome, ladies.

**LuckyOmlette** : Big-Mac why can’t I type bisexy on your phone

**CaptinRules** : Murder is still not welcomed!!!

**LuckyOmlette** : Don’t worry Tick-Tock there will definitely be no more murders now that I’m in a relationship.

**LuckyOmlette** : That would be like cheating if I did so and I am no cheater!

**CaptinRules** : Well that’s a relief! 

**LuckyOmlette** : I wouldn’t wanna upset my girl and my best friend after all ;)

**ManWeed** : Aaaw Syo 

**LuckyOmlette** : ANyways I’m gonna add her now 

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: y’know Syo you could have just asked for admin privileges so that you could add your girlfriend 

**1WomanArmy** :Makoto: it’s not like I’m gonna say no. I’m glad you found love and you want us to meet her :)

**LuckyOmlette** : Yeah but this was way more fun

**LuckyOmlette** : I’ll be sure to return your phone once I do 

**LuckyOmlette** : Also you all are about to lose your fucking minds

**1WomanArmy** : Makoto: Wait why?

**LuckyOmlette** : :)))

**LuckyOmlette** has added **Komaru Naegi** to  **Ultimates Unite!**

  
  


**LuckyOmlette** is now offline!

**CutThatOut** is now online!

**1WomanArmy** :MAKOTO: WAIT WHAT?!?!

**DiamondKnuckles** : NO FUCKING WAY

**DiamondKnuckles** : IT’S YER FUCKING SISTER

**ManWeed** : SYO you did NOT tell me you’re girlfriend was Makoto’s sister

**2DWonderland** : MISS FUKAWA SEDUCED MR. NAEGI’S SISTER （｀〇Д〇）

**HackerLad** : asdfghjkl; OH MY GOD

**#1Rockstar** : MAKOTO YOUR SISTER LANDED AN EX SERIAL KILLER

**DonutsAhoy** :qwsedfghjsefnlsjfosbfspofhoiadwsf

**CaptinRules** : Well this is unexpected!

**Queen of Hearts** : Oh my

**Cherry Blossom** : I don’t even know how to respond 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : o_o

**Miku’sRival** : Guys did you just hear Byakuya laugh?! 

**Miku’sRival** : It’s so loud I didn’t think he could laugh

**1WomanArmy** : MAKOTO: STOP LAUGHING AT ME  **@ScoorgeMcDuck**

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : I DON’T PLAN TO ANYTIME SOON

**ScoogeMcDuck** : GOOD LUCK WITH YOU’RE FUTURE SISTER IN LAW 

**ManWeed:** OH YEAH THAT’S RIGHT

**ManWeed:** Remember when I read Toko’s fortune last year and told her she was gonna marry Naegi-chi

**ManWeed:** I WAS RIGHT 

**ManWeed:** We were all just thinking about the wrong Naegi 

**ManWeed:** oooo I’m getting better 

**1WomanArmy** : MAKOTO: HIRO YOU AREN’T HELPING 

**CutThatOut** : KYAHAHAHAHAHA THAT’S RIGHT FUCKERS

**CutThatOut** : MEET MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND  **@Komaru Naegi**

**Komaru Naegi** is now online!

**Komaru Naegi** : What’s this?

**CutThatOut** : DEKOMARU SWEETY <3

**Komaru Naegi** : OH

**Komaru Naegi** : HI SYO <3

**Komaru Naegi** : What is this :D

**CutThatOut** : It’s a group chat with all my dumbass classmates. I wanted them to see how amazing you are.

**Komaru Naegi** : Aw! That’s sweet <3 <3 

**Komaru Naegi** : WAIT ALL OF THEM? 

**Komaru Naegi** : tHEN THAT MEANS

**1WomanArmy** : MAKOTO:  **@Komaru Naegi** KO MA RU

**Komaru Naegi** : WHATEVER IT IS I DIDN’T DO IT

**1WomanArmy** : YOU’RE DATING ONE OF MY CLASSMATES?!

**Komaru Naegi** : YES?!

**1WomanArmy** : AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!

**Komaru Naegi** : WELL TOKO DIDN’T WANT TO TELL ANYONE RIGHT AWAY BUT SYO HAD OTHER PLANS

**CutThatOut** : HELL YEAH I DID 

**CutThatOut** : I WANNA SHOW OFF MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOT KEEP HER SECRET LIKE MISS MORES DOES. 

**CutThatOut** : I WANNA JDHFJKSDBF-

**CutThatOut** is now offline!

**BestSellingAuthor** is now online

**BestSellingAuthor** : What happened? 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Why am I holding Makoto’s phone?

**Komaru Naegi** : OH Toko you’re back!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Komaru?! What are you doing here?!

**Komaru Naegi** : Syo added me 

**BestSellingAuthor** : SHE DID?!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : You might wanna scroll up some Toko

**BestSellingAuthor** :

**BestSellingAuthor** : Well… this is embarrassing 

**1WomanArmy** : MAKOTO: YOU’RE DATING MY SISTER?!?!

**BestSellingAuthor** : LISTEN- SHE’S REALLY SWEET AND NICE I WON’T APOLOGIZE FOR THIS.

**BestSellingAuthor** : PLUS IT’S NOT LIKE I’M GONNA HURT HER I LOVE HER AND SO DOES MY OTHER HALF

**Komaru Naegi:** AW I LOVE YOU TO TOKO

**BestSellingAuthor** : IT’S “TOO” BUT I LOVE YOU SO I’LL FORGIVE YOU

**1WomanArmy** : LISTEN-

**1WomanArmy** : It’s not like I see this as a bad thing. I just wish my sister told me she got a girlfriend. I told her when I got into a relationship and she was happy for me. I wanted to do the same for her but I understand why you would want to keep it down low Toko.

**1WomanArmy** : It’s also a lot to unload so quickly 

**Komaru Naegi** : AW MAKOTO I’M SORRY 

**1WomanArmy:** It’s ok

**BestSellingAuthor** : I’m sorry too I guess

**1WomanArmy:** :)

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Now then have you all made up 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Yes

**Komaru Naegi** : Yes!

**1WomanArmy** : Yes

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Good.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Now Toko can you please return Makoto’s phone

**BestSellingAuthor** : Yes I’ll be right there 

**1WomanArmy:** Thank you 

**1WomanArmy** : Alright back to Mukuro 

**1WomanArmy** : And I just had the pleasure of watching Makoto go threw like 20 different emotions 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Yeah that was a fucking wild ride from start to finish!

**2DWonderland** : I concure 

**2DWonderland** : But I think I’ve gotten a great idea for my next masterpiece (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

**Komaru Naegi** : Oh yeah I forgot that there are other people here lol

**BestSellingAuthor** : Do NOT put me in one of your mangas

**Komaru Naegi** : WAIT YOU MAKE MANGA YOU MUST BE HIFUMI 

**Komaru Naegi** : I would LOVE to be in a manga 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Komaru you fucking Otaku 

**2DWonderland** : It’s not like I would actually put you in the manga. Just a character based on the experience. 

**2DWonderland** : OH A FELLOW OTAKU WELCOME ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ 

**2DWonderland** : I see that you are a (wo)man of culture as well 

**Komaru Naegi** : YE YE

**Komaru Naegi** : When you do make it can the character that’s based on me have an ahoge like me please?

**DonutsAhoy** : AW You and Makoto are ahoge siblings that’s so cute

**Komaru Naegi** : Thank you!

**Komaru Naegi** : Did you know that when Toko/Syo let her hair down she too has an ahoge

**BestSellingAuthor** : shUSH

**Miku’sRival** : Really?

**#1Rockstar** : Show us the forbidden ahoge Toko

**BestSellingAuthor** : No

**#1Rockstar** : Damn one day tho

**Komaru Naegi** : I’ve just now released that I don’t know who I’m talking to apart from Toko and Makoto.

**Komaru Naegi** : Like I know all your names and talents but that’s only from the stories I’ve been told from the two of them. I can’t tell from the usernames :( 

**Queen of Hearts** : How did you just realize that?

**Komaru Naegi** : Ngl I’m not very smart

**Queen of Hearts** : I see Toko is also moronsexual it seems

**DonutsAhoy** : Moronsexual? Is that a thing?

**BestSellingAuthor** : hEY-

**Komaru Naegi** : Please don’t call my girlfriend a moron :(

**Komaru Naegi** : 

**Komaru Naegi** : Wait

**BestSellingAuthor** : Komaru…

**Queen of Hearts** : I rest my case

**LuckyOmlette** is now online!

**LuckyOmlette** : Besides picking on my sister everyone should introduce themselves

**1WomanArmy** : I’m Mukuro Ikusaba 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Kyoko Kirigiri 

**Komaru Naegi** : OH Makoto’s GFS Hi :D

**CaptinRules** : I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru but you can call me Taka!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Mondo Oowada nice to fucking meet ya

**HackerLad** : Chihiro Fujisaki ◕◡◕ 

**2DWonderland** : As you guessed I’m Hifumi Yamada ヽ(○･▽･○)ﾉﾞ

**Queen of Hearts** : Celestia Ludenburge 

**ManWeed:** Ay I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure just call me Hiro tho 

**DonutsAhoy** : Hiya I’m Aoi Asahina 

**Cherry Blossom** : Sakura Ogami 

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : Byakuya Togami 

**#1Rockstar** : What’s up I’m Leon Kuwata 

**Miku’sRival** : I’m Sayaka Maizono 

**Komaru Nagie** : THE Sayaka Maizono 

**Komaru Nagie** : I’m such a big fan!

**Miku’sRival:** AW thank you

**Komaru Nagie** : It’s so exciting to meet all of you!

**Miku’sRival:** It’s exciting to meet you too!

**DonutsAhoy:** Yeah it’ll be great to get to more about our resident egg boi’s sister

**ManWeed** : Yeah now we got an egg girl 

**HackerLad** : Oh that reminds me

**HackerLad** : I should probably give you a username too 

**Komaru Nagie** : Yes please :)

**HackerLad** has changed **Komaru Nagie’s** name to **EggJr**

**HackerLad** : Done!

**EggJr** : I love this username!! Thank You

**LuckyOmlette** : Ah more egg jokes

**HackerLad** : :)

**EggJr** : You gotta learn to embrace the egg jokes Makoto

**EggJr** : Only then you can achieve true piece 

**LuckyOmlette** : psh ok


	3. Love & Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story so far. Now unto more chaos 
> 
> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> CutThatOut-Syo  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru

**#1Rockstar** : Y’know after that whole fiasco yesterday I realized something

**ManWeed** : What

**#1Rockstar** : Technically Komaru has two girlfriends too since Toko has DID.

**#1Rockstar** : Syo’s her own person even tho they share a body 

**#1Rockstar** : Both Naegis have two girlfriends!

**ManWeed** : Lmao that’s wack

**#1Rockstar** : I know right!

**ScoogeMcDuck** : It appears both Naegis likes it in groups of 3

**LuckyOmlette** : HEY!!

**EggJr:** It’s not like it’s a bad thing! D:

**ManWeed** : Oh wow Togami-chi

**#1Rockstar** : Gee Naegis how come your mom lets the both of you have two girlfriends 

**Miku’sRival** : OH this is reminding me of something that happened in middle school!

**LuckyOmlette** : STOP

**#1Rockstar** : Oh do tell

**Miku’sRival** : Ok so back in middle school Makoto once asked me if it was alright two have a crush on two people. He had both a crush on a cute boy and a sweet girl.

**Miku’sRival** : And of course I said yes but then he looked me dead in the eyes crying and said: “But is it ok to date two people at once!”

**Miku’sRival** : I think he was scared that it would be considered cheating 

**EggJr** : Aw Makoto you never told me that story! That’s so cute!

**#1Rockstar** : Aw poor little egg. Didn’t know anything about being polly back then

**LuckyOmlette** : Sayaka why

**Miku’sRival** : Oh come on Makoto it’s a cute story 

**Miku’sRival** : Plus now you know and you have some great partners!

**LuckyOmlette** : True 

**LuckyOmlette** : I love them so much <3

**#1Rockstar** : They are quite the catch 

**#1Rockstar** : Tho I gotta say it’s kinda weird how the egg siblings have such close taste 

**#1Rockstar** : AND BEFORE I GET YELLED AT I DON’T MEAN IT AS A BAD THING

**Miku’sRival** : You know what you’re not wrong 

**Miku’sRival** : Cold, mean, could easily kill if they wanted, secretly all cute but don’t wanna show it, care deeply for all their partners 

**2DWonderland** : I think the word you are looking for is tsundere | •́ ▾ •̀ |

**BestSellingAuthor** : I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : I concur I am no such thing

**1WomanArmy** : Now I can’t say anything about those two but I am definitely not a tsundere. 

**1WomanArmy** : I am a carnivore woman and that’s all I’ll say on that 

**#1Rockstar** : Aw yes the denial stage

**#1Rockstar** : Can either Naegi confirm or deny any of this

**#1Rockstar** : **@LuckyOmlette @EggJr** Mmmmhhh

**LuckyOmlette** left the chat!

**EggJr** left the chat!

**#1Rockstar** : OMFG REALLY

**Miku’sRival** : :o

**DetectiveBluesClues** added **LuckyOmlette** and **EggJr** to the chat!

**DectiveBluesClues** : >:(

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Come now you two answer the question. 

**ScroogMcDuck** : I’m quite curious as to what your answer is 

**ScroogMcDuck** : >:) Tell them Naegis

**LuckyOmlette** : Well I mean 

**EggJr** : It’s not like being a tsundere is a bad thing!!! It’s cute!

**LuckyOmlette** : What she said!

**#1Rockstar** : You two are dodging the question tho

**CaptinRules** : If I may intrude for a moment 

**CaptinRules** : What is a “tsundere”?

 **ManWeed** : Lol saved by Taka

**ManWeed** : Way to go bro!

**2DWonderland** : Never fear Mr. Ishimaru for I am here to answer that for you!!! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

**2Dwonderland** : A tsundere is a trope in anime/manga that reflects on a character whose personality can be described as tough, cold, and/or moody that later changes to gentle affection mainly to someone they’re interested in.

**CaptinRules** : I see 

**CaptinRules** : Then I agree it does describe those three!

**1WomanArmy** : Why must you hurt me this way

**DetectiveBluesClues** : This is a lie a big one

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Nope 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Nuh-uh

**DetectiveBluesClues** : I am NOT a tsundere 

**BestSellingAuthor** : DON’T LISTEN TO THAT WEEB I AM NOT A TSUNDERE

**CaptinRules** : I’m sorry did I say something wrong?

**ManWeed** : HEY DON’T GANG UP ON HIM!

**ManWeed** : He’s just saying what’s on his mind! And he just learned what the word was!

**DiamondKnuckles** : YEAH AND YOU KEEP PROVING IT BY ACTING LIKE IT

**CaptinRules** : STOP FIGHTING!

**ManWeed** : Oop sorry 

**DiamondKnuckles** : SORRY BRO

**DiamondKnuckles** : Ah shit capslock

**EggJr** : Yeah!!

**EggJr** : And Toko you can’t be mad at him since you haven’t thanked him yet!!!

**CaptinRules** : Thanked me?

**EggJr** : Yeah for the great idea with the notes!!

**EggJr** : Toko told me it’s really helpful with dealing with Syo especially when her pudding cup disappeared but then she read that Syo ate it!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Guh Komaru why

**BestSellingAuthor:** But yes, your idea has really helped both me and her a lot so I guess I should say thank you.

**BestSellingAuthor** : So thank you.

**CaptinRules** : It’s no problem! 

**CaptinRules** : Communication is key after all! Even if it’s just another part of you!

**BestSellingAuthor** : I suppose that is true 

**BestSellingAuthor** : But I still can’t understand her sometimes 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Like what does she mean when she writes things like, “Malware is like vampires.” ???

**HackerLad** : OH I GET IT!

**HackerLad** : It’s because you have to invite both in!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Oh I hate that

**EggJr** : Aw I think it’s pretty funny

**ManWeed** : Syo you clever little comedian 

**BestSellingAuthor** : That reminds me I tried asking Syo why she hangs out with Hiro but she didn’t answer.

**BestSellingAuthor** : She answered everything else. What are you two doing?

**ManWeed** : We just hang. 

**BestSellingAuthor** : I don’t believe you

**ManWeed** : C’mon is it that hard to believe me and Syo hang 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Yes 

**1WomanArmy** : Yes

**Miku’sRival** : Yes

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah I love ya dude but it really is 

**HackerLad** : Yes

**DonutsAhoy** : Yeah 

**Cherry Blossom** : A bit yes 

**Queen of Hearts** : Indeed 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Yeah

**2DWonderland** : Yes

**ScoogeMcDuck** : It is

**DectiveBluesClues** : Knowing how Syo is 

**DectiveBluesClues** : Or better yet how she was it really is hard to believe 

**LuckyOmlette** : Like we understand you guys do but it’s weird to think about

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah what they said

**ManWeed** : Wow

**EggJr** : Mmh Idk tho cause I once asked Syo who her best friend was at school since Toko only told me that I’m her best friend but we’re dating so it doesn’t count and Syo gave me a different answer

**DectiveBluesClues** : Oh?

**DectiveBluesClues** : What was her answer?

**EggJr** : Ok I shouldn’t say answer since she didn’t really answer it

**EggJr** : All she said was “You wouldn’t believe who my best friend is he’s fricken unbelievable”

**EggJr** : And then basically told me to figure it out myself

**EggJr** : So yeah! I could believe that you hang out with Syo :D

**CaptinRules** : I agree since when Mondo and I became friends no one believed us for awhile. He’s the greatest man I’ve ever meet too!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Thanks Taka

**DonutsAhoy** : I see that blush from where I’m sitting :)

**DiamondKnuckles** : sHUT IT

**CaptinRules** : ?

**ManWeed** : HA see I’m Syo’s best friend!

**DectiveBluesClues** : That’s still hard to believe

**DectiveBluesClues** : I can believe you two hang out but best friends?

**LuckyOmlette** : We did get a confirmed gender so Syo’s best friend is a guy though Kyoko

**DectiveBluesClues** : True

**ManWeed** :

**ManWeed** : That’s fair. I’m probably in second place for Syo’s friendship anyways 

**EggJr** : Do you know who would be first?

**ManWeed** : Uuuh 

**ManWeed** : Nope not at all

**EggJr** : Dang

**EggJr** : Oh well I’m sure I’ll figure it out after I talk to you guys more

**ManWeed** : Heh goodluck

**#1Rockstar:** You’ll need it

**#1Rockstar** : Especially since you asked her who’s your best friend at school not class. That could be anyone at Hopes Peak

**EggJr** : Oh shoot you’re right!

**EggJr** : Do you think if I ask her again she’ll be more specific 

**BestSellingAuthor** : No

**CaptinRules** : I don’t see why she wouldn’t

**:CaptinRules** : She is your partner after alsfertgekgjklwfjwseo 

**EggJr** : ?

**EggJr** : Taka?

**DonutsAhoy** : Did anyone else hear that bang?

**Miku’sRival** : SOMEONE JUST PUSHED TAKA DOWN THE STAIRS **!!!**

**DiamondKnuckles** : WHAT

**EggJr** : OH NO

**EggJr** : IS HE ALRIGHT?

**Miku’sRival** : HE’S UNCONSCIOUS

**DiamondKnuckles** : HE’S UNCONSCIOUS?!

**ManWeed** : HE’S UNCONSCIOUS?!?!?!?!?!SHIT

**DiamondKnuckles** : WHO

**DiamondKnuckles** : WHO’S THE SOON TO BE DEAD FUCKER THAT DID THIS

**Miku’sRival** : I don’t know who he is but he’s short, got purple hair, and wears white

**DiamondKnuckles** : I’MA KILL HIM

**ManWeed** : YOU DO THAT BUT SAYAKA I NEED YOU TO SHOW ME WHERE TAKA’S AT SO I CAN GO GET HIM

**Miku’sRival** : Sure I’ll be right there!

**DiamondKnuckles** is now offline!

**Miku’sRival** is now offline!

**ManWeed** is now offline!

**DonutsAhoy** : GO GET REVENGE FOR YOUR MAN MONDO!!!

**2DWonderland** : Mr. Oowada’s gonna be mad once he reads that

**DonutsAhoy** : I know but it’ll be worth it when those two are together finally. 

**2DWonderland** : That’s fair 

**2DWonderland** : Those two are the very definition of mutual pining

**EggJr** : Aw! I didn’t know they were mutual pining buddies! That’s so cute

**#1Rockstar** : Hell yeah they are

**#1Rockstar** : But is anyone gonna talk about how Hiro was also really worried about Taka too. 

**#1Rockstar** : Like what

**DonutsAhoy** : Huh that is really weird

**DonutsAhoy** : When did they get all buddy buddy

**LuckyOmlette** : Who knows

**LuckyOmlette** : I’m just gald Taka’s got some people to look after him

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah true

**#1Rockstar** : Actually Hiro confirmed that he _willingly_ hangs out with an ex serial killer

**#1Rockstar** : So I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s secretly Taka’s bestie too

**DonutsAhoy** : Huh Hiro’s life is weird 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Are you just now figuring this out

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Honestly just looking at him you should figure that out

**DonutsAhoy** : I guess you’re right 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Of course I am

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Now let’s go back to when we were asking the Naegi siblings if they thought their significant others were tsunderes

**LuckyOmlette** is now offline!

**EggJr** is now offline!

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Oh come on 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the others don't know that Taka and Hiro are step-siblings.


	4. IHOP vs Denny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me whose suddenly in a cheerleader outfit: I love Hiro yes I do I love Hiro how about you 
> 
> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> CutThatOut-Syo  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru

**BigBro** -> **LilBro(s)**

**BigBro** : Hey you ok?

**BigBro** : Are you still Kiyondo?

**BigBro** : How’s your head?

**LilBro(s)** : Yeah I’m fine but I kinda got a headache still and yeah I’m still Kiyondo…

**BigBro** : Aight just checking

**BigBro** : You took quite the fall earlier 

**LilBro(s)** : Yeah I can tell. Effer really pushed hard. Glad I only got a few bruises.

**BigBro** : You still passed out tho

**BigBro** : Mondo got really pissed 

**BigBro** : He really laid one out on the dude that pushed you

**BigBro** : I mean he deserved it but I know how Taka is with that kinda stuff I know how you are with it but

**LilBro(s)** : I know he texted me or I should say, Taka

**LilBro(s)** : * **screenshot***

\---

**Kyoudai:** Hey so don’t be too mad at me but I beat that small fucker that pushed you a new one. I mean it wasn’t too bad actually since a teach came by and gave us both detention for tomorrow.

**Kyoudai** : But that purple headed fucker deserved it since he pushed you and then thinks it’s alright and lies saying “oh there was a bug there” or some shit! You were completely unconscious so I kinda lost it. 

**Kyoudai** : Please forgive me

\---

**BigBro** : Did ya respond?

**LilBro(s)** : Of course the frick I did! 

**LilBro(s)** : Tho I gotta say it’s hard pretending to be my other half

**BigBro** : Yeah I could understand that

**LilBro(s)** : I hate that the others don’t know about me >:(

**LilBro(s)** : But I’m also fricken terrified of what their reactions would be. It's a dilemma.

**BigBro** : I think you’re more scared of what Mondo’s gonna think 

**LilBro(s)** : SHUT YOUR UP 

**BigBro** : I will not shut my up. Call it big bro intuition but I know you like Mondo and that’s hella rad but you’re scared he’s not gonna like you anymore when ya tell him about all this.

**BigBro** : But you know what. If our dear friend Syo can get a girlfriend then I think my bro bro can get a boyfriend!

**LilBro(s)** : Ok you  _ might _ be right but I don’t think I wanna introduce myself anytime soon it would be a lot to deal with

**BigBro** : Yeah you right 

**BigBro** : We could start small like every time you’re out I’ll call you Kiyo instead of Taka see if the others figure it out!

**LilBro(s)** : That doesn’t sound so bad

**BigBro** : Yeah it’s not like anyone is gonna force ya to say anything so I got your back

**LilBro(s)** : Heh thanks 

**BigBro** : Hell yeah bro

**BigBro** : OH I got an idea! Let’s go get some pancakes in the morning!

**LilBro(s)** : Huh never had pancakes before.

**LilBro(s):** Sure I’d love to try some then

**BigBro** : Never had pancakes before!?

**BigBro** : What’s Dad been doing?!

**LilBro(s)** : Hiro…

**BigBro** : Just joking I get it I got some extra cash so I’ll pick a place in the mourning. You should get your rest

**LilBro(s)** : Yeah you’re right

**LilBro(s)** : But y’know what else ticks me off about the others not knowing about me

**BigBro** : what

**LilBro(s)** : I wanna say something cursed but then it would be out of character for Taka

**BigBro** : Alright what do you wanna say. I’ll put it in the chat

**LilBro(s)** : Applesauce is a smoothie 

**BigBro** : Oh wow that is cursed 

**BigBro** : But also right in a way?

**BigBro** :???

**Ultimates Unite!**

**ManWeed** : Hey guys guess what

**ManWeed** : Applesauce is a smoothie 

**#1Rockstar** : Hiro why

**HackerLad** : (ノ´＿ゝ｀）ノ why

**2DWonderland** : Mr. Hagakure that is  cursed 

**EggJr** : Is it?!?!?!

**Queen of Hearts** : I was having a good night 

**Queen of Hearts** :  _ I was having a good night  _

**Queen of Hearts** :  **_I was having a good night_ **

**Queen of Hearts** :  **_Yasuhiro I swear to fucking god_ **

**1WomanArmy** : Go to  BED

**DetectiveBluesClues** : It is NOT a smoothie Hiro

**ManWeed** : Heh heh g’night 

**BigBro** -> **LilBro(s)**

**LilBro(s)** : Hahaha! Nice

**BigBro** : Yeah lol

**BigBro** : Don’t forget to write this down so Taka knows in case you switch back then bedtime

**LilBro(s)** : Yeah yeah I know g’night 

**BigBro** : Night

_____

**WeedMan** : Alright everybody I gotta question for ya

**Queen of Hearts** : Is it how to run from Celeste who is gonna hunt you for sport for saying that comment last night?

**ManWeed** : Uh no

**ManWeed** : Wait are you?!

**CaptinRules** : DO NOT hunt him for sport!

**Queen of Hearts** : Will see

**ManWeed** : Ok besides that my actual question is this 

**ManWeed** : What’s a better place to go to Denny’s or IHOP?

**HackerLad** : Oh I like IHOP the best

**2DWonderland** : IHOP is good but Denny’s has a more varied menu 

**DonutsAhoy** : I heard that Denny’s pancakes can bounce off the ground tho. So it’s best to go to IHOP

**Miku’sRival** : Denny’s is cheaper however so it may be better for someone like Hiro to go to Denny’s 

**ManWeed** : Hey! I got money!

**ScroogeMcDuck** : I’d say go to IHOP. IHOP is where kids sometimes have birthday parties Denny’s is where I would go to meet a hitman

**1WomanArmy** : That’s fair

**1WomanArmy** : But if I’m the hitman you’re taking me to Chuck E Cheese 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Chuck E Cheese? Really?

**ScroogeMcDuck** : How about Dave & Busters it’s cleaner.

**1WomanArmy** : I can work with that

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Ah yes I can see it now

**DetectiveBluesClues** : “Bye honies, I’m going with Byakuya to Dave & Buster’s” 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : “Ok don’t use too many bullets” proceeds to smooch your cheek 

**1WomanArmy** : YES

**1WomanArmy** : The ideal life!

**#1Rockstar** : Adorable 

**#1Rockstar** : Also Hiro shouldn’t you be like the first to know of all the weird cryptics that are always near Denny’s

**ManWeed** : Oh crap you’re right!!

**#1Rockstar** : Lol

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Hiro…

**ManWeed** : Looks like we’re going to IHOPS then 

**#1Rockstar** : I’m sorry

**#1Rockstar** :  _ We’re _

**#1Rockstar** : Who’re you taking to IHOP?

**ManWeed** : Lol right

**ManWeed** : I’m taking Kiyo to IHOP man’s never had a pancake 

**DonutsAhoy** : ???Kiyo??? 

**DonutsAhoy** : The guy with the weird mask who’s a year below us???

**ManWeed** : What

**ManWeed** : NO!!

**ManWeed** : Kiyo as in  _ Kiyo _ taka

**CaptinRules** : Me

**DonutsAhoy** : OH!

**DonutsAhoy** : Why?

**ManWeed** : My main man landed pretty hard yesterday I think he deserves something nice!

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah nice new nickname too. Tho I thought you wanted us to call you Taka.

**CaptinRules** : I do but

**#1Rockstar** : But?

**ManWeed** : Can’t a man have more than one nickname

**ManWeed** : Jeez

**DonutsAhoy** : That’s fair 

**DonutsAhoy** : Does that mean we can call you Kiyo too?

**CaptinRules** : No

**DonutsAhoy** : Aw why not :(

**CaptinRules** : I prefer Taka more

**#1Rockstar** : Are you saying only Hiro can call ya Kiyo?

**CaptinRules** : I guess yeah

**DonutsAhoy** : ???

**DonutsAhoy** : ok then

**ManWeed** : Alright you ready to go Kiyo?

**CaptinRules** : Yeah I’ll be down in a min

**ManWeed** : Hell yeah

**ManWeed** : Bye guys we’ll talk later!

**ManWeed** is now offline!

**CaptinRules** is now offline!

**#1Rockstar** : Mondo’s not online right now is he?

**HackerLad** : No he’s got detention all-day for fighting the student who pushed Taka 

**#1Rockstar** : Ok just wanna make sure 

**#1Rockstar** : So that we can discuss

**#1Rockstar** : WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ALL ABOUT

**DonutsAhoy** : I KNOW RIGHT!!!

**DonutsAhoy** : ONLY HIRO CAN CALL HIM KIYO???

**DonutsAhoy** : WHAT

**DonutsAhoy** : THE 

**DonutsAhoy** : ACTUAL 

**DonutsAhoy** : HELL

**#1Rockstar** : HIRO’S SECRET LIFE IS GETTING OUT OF HAND

**HackerLad** : I don’t really like talking about people behind their backs 

**HackerLad** : Especially since they’re our friends 

**HackerLad** : But honestly this does need to be discussed 

**HackerLad** : First we find out he was hanging out with Syo

**HackerLad** : Then we see that he was super worried about Taka’s fall yesterday

**HackerLad** : Now the two of them are going to get pancakes together and he gave Taka a new nickname that only he can use!

**HackerLad** : WHAT IS HAPPENING??!!

**2DWonderland** : Did Mr.Hagakure sweep Mr. Ishimaru off his feet???

**2DWonderland** : And I don’t mean that literally like he did yesterday

**Miku’sRival** : No he couldn’t have cause Taka likes Mondo and vise versa 

**#1Rockstar** : YEAH!

**#1Rockstar** : ISHIMONDO ALL THE WAY!

**DonutsAhoy** : Yeah but what if Taka’s moronsexual like Toko

**DonutsAhoy** : Cause Hiro’s the biggest moron I know and Mondo’s not that smart but compared to Hiro...

**BestSellingAuthor** : THAT’S NOT A THING DAMNIT!

**BestSellingAuthor** : AND IF IT WAS THEN YOU’RE GIRLFRIEND WOULD BE CLASSIFIED AS ONE AS WELL

**Cherry Blossom** : Toko watch what you say

**BestSellingAuthor** : Fine

**Cherry Blossom** : Plus we shouldn’t really be speaking of our friends in such a manner. It’s their lives and we shouldn’t put so much insight on it.

**Queen of Cards** : Yes but if that is the case then we all lose the bet.

**Queen of Cards** : And I simply don’t lose a bet 

**EggJr** : Bet?

**EggJr** : Wait did all of you guys bet on whether Taka and Mondo would get together? 

**Queen of Cards** : Of course we did

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah

**2DWonderland** : Yes (꒪꒳꒪;)

**Miku’sRival** : Yep

**HackerLad** : ...Yeah

**DectiveBluesClues** : Yes

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Yes

**1WomanArmy** : Yes

**BestSellingAuthor** : Yes

**Cherry Blossom** : As shameful as it is, so did I

**DonutsAhoy** : Ye me too

**LuckyOmelette** : Yes

**LuckyOmelette** : So did Hiro so I kinda think that everyone is overthinking this

**LuckyOmelette** : Friends are allowed to get food for each other

**#1Rockstar** : Oh yeah that’s right

**#1Rockstar** : Hiro does love his money

**EggJr** : Lol you ultimates are wild 

**DonutsAhoy:** Hiro did place a lot of money on the bet 

**BestSellingAuthor** is now offline!

**CutThatOut** is now online!

**DonutsAhoy** : So Makoto’s probably right

**DonutsAhoy** : We are probably overthinking this

**#1Rockstar** : Oh Syo you’re here!

**#1Rockstar** : Maybe you can give us a confirmed answer

**CutThatOut** : What the shit are you guys talking about

**1WomanArmy** : Scroll up

**CutThatOut** : 

**CutThatOut** : Why the fuck would you all think-

**CutThatOut** : Oh wait I get it

**DonutsAhoy** : Get what

**#1Rockstar** : ?

**CutThatOut** : Don’t worry your pretty heads about it

**Snippy Writer** -> **PalmTree**

**Snippy Writer** : You’re a fucking idiot

**Palm Tree** : ???

**Palm Tree** : What did I do???

**Snippy Writer** : Don’t worry about it

**Palm Tree** : Ok???

**Snippy Writer** : So how’s  _ Kiyo  _ :D

**Palm Tree** : Should have guessed that you would get it

**Palm Tree** : He’s Taka right now and he’s enjoying his pancakes 

**Snippy Writer** : Boo

**Snippy Writer** : Bring me back a pancake 

**Palm Tree** : Sure what kind

**Snippy Writer** : Blueberry 

**Ultimates Unite!**

**CutThatOut** : All you need to know is that Tick-Tock really likes Macho and the bet is still on!

**Queen of Hearts** : Good 

**Queen of Hearts** : I plan on winning this bet

**CutThatOut** : Kyahahaha too bad I already lost it

**EggJr** : How’d you lose Syo?

**CutThatOut** : I said they were secretly fuck buddies and boy was I wrong!

**EggJr** : Of course you did

**CutThatOut** : ;)

**Miku’sRival** : You know we should probably keep typing to try and burry the previous comments so that when the three of them come back on they don’t see what we’ve been talking about

**LuckyOmlette** : Oh yeah you’re right

**LuckyOmlette** : What should we talk about

**2DWonderland** : Anime?

**EggJr** : Ooo fun

**Queen of Hearts** : No

**2DWonderland** : :(

**EggJr** : :(

**Queen of Hearts** : DMs exist for a reason 

**EggJr** : Fair enough 

**EggJr** : Oh I got one 

**EggJr** : Is the Earth actually round 

**EggJr** : Or perhaps the shape of rock candy 

**EggJr** : Discuss 

**LuckyOmlette** : Komaru not this again

**EggJr** : Yes this again!

**CutThatOut** : Kyahahaha! Oh Boy!

  
  


**Snippy Writer** -> **PalmTree**

**Palm Tree** : Hey we’re on our way back 

**Palm Tree** : Come get your pancake

**Snippy** **Writer** : Mmmh 

**Snippy Writer** : Panned cake

**Ultimates Unite!**

**EggJr** : And that’s my theory on that

**HackerLad** : Look you’re not completely wrong but you’re not right either 

**EggJr** : I’ll take it

**#1Rockstar** : I kinda agree with Komaru now 

**LuckyOmlette** : Don’t agree with her she’ll let it go threw her head

**DonutsAhoy** : Jeez that was long

**Miku’sRival** : I forget what we were talking about before this

**CaptinRules** is now online!

**ManWeed** is now online!

**Miku’sRival** : Oh yeah

**ManWeed** : Ay me and Taka are back 

**CaptinRules** : Hello everyone! How was everything while we were gone?

**LuckyOmlette** : Things were pretty ok

**ManWeed** : BRUH 

**ManWeed** : Did you guys talk about conspiracy theories without me?

**ManWeed** : That’s so mean :( 

**EggJr** : You can join us the next time 

**LuckyOmlette** : Next time?!?!

**EggJr** : Yeah of course!

**EggJr** : I got tones of conspiracies 

**ManWeed** : Alright! New conspiracy buddy!

**DectiveBluesClues** : Hiro did you just refer to Kiyotaka as Taka 

**ManWeed** : Uh yeah

**DectiveBluesClues** : We were under the impression that you would call him Kiyo from now on

**ManWeed** : Oh uh 

**CaptinRules** : Does it matter what he calls me?

**CaptinRules** : They’re just nicknames after all.

**DectiveBluesClues** : I suppose 

**CaptinRules** : Oh! Is Mondo still in detention?

**HackerLad** : Yeah I believe so

**CaptinRules** : I should probably go and check on him 

**ManWeed** : Lol you do that Taka <3

**CaptinRules** : Stop that

**CaptinRules** is now offline!

**ManWeed** : Lol 

**ManWeed** : Little dude's got such a big crush on him

**Miku’sRival** : Ok that clears some things up for us 

**ManWeed** : Clears what up? 

**Miku’sRival** : Nothing! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story so far! Thanks for all the kudos and hits it's more than I thought it would be! Your comments fuel me ~(‾▿‾)~ Y'all are so nice


	5. Secret sharing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh fuck it's Junko. Also some references to character death from the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> CutThatOut-Syo  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru  
> Queen Despair-Junko

**DiamondKnuckles** : I fucking can’t stand Junko 

**1WomanArmy** : Lmao fucking same 

**LuckyOmelette** : What happened?

**DiamondKnuckles** : In fucking detention she wouldn’t shut the fuck up and kept bothering me

**DiamondKnuckles** : Keep saying things along the lines of “despair this and despair that” What the actual fuck is wrong with her and her fucking despair fetish!

**1WomanArmy** : God I can’t even remember a day where Junko didn’t ever talk about despair 

**1WomanArmy** : Even when we were kids

**DiamondKnuckles** : And get this

**DiamondKnuckles** : When Taka came by this BITCH had the audacity to say to him that he should have broken his neck when that other purple haired FUCK pushed him.

**1WomanArmy** : Oh yikes…

**HackerLad** : D:

**ManWeed** : AY YO THAT’S NOT COOL

**DiamondKnuckles** : RIGHT!!!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Thankfully being the cool and fantastic dude Taka is he didn’t get upset with her but instead extended her detention time right in front of her face.

**ManWeed** : HELL YEAH BRO!

**DiamondKnuckles** : I don’t hit women but I’ma bout to make an exemption for her

**1WomanArmy** : Oh dude go ahead. Everybody wants too

**1WomanArmy** : If she deserves it you serve it

**EggJr** : Hey who’s Junko? 

**EggJr** : She sounds familiar 

**EggJr** : And not that great…

**1WomanArmy** : She’s the sixteenth student in our class she’s both the ultimate fashionista and ultimate analyst. She likes to cause problems on purpose for the sole reason to cause despair. She literally thrives on that stuff. It doesn’t matter how she gets it either 

**1WomanArmy** : Someone drops their icecream she gets despair, someone loses a loved one she gets despair 

**1WomanArmy** : She once tried attacked me with spears in order to feel it 

**EggJr** : Oh wow

**1WomanArmy** : She’s also my twin sister 

**EggJr** : OH YIKES

**1WomanArmy** : Yeah 

**EggJr** : I haven’t known you for that long but I can tell that you’re way better than her!

**1WomanArmy** : Thanks :)

**1WomanArmy** : Thankfully we’re fraternal twins so we don’t look exactly alike.

**#1Rockstar** : Oh god do you guys remember when she threw like 1000 baseballs at me

**#1Rockstar** : That shit hurt!

**Miku’sRival** : It was more like 30 but I see where you’re coming from

**#1Rockstar** : The first few she specifically threw at my dick!

**HackerLad** : Aw did she hurt Lil Leon

**#1Rockstar** : CHIHIRO

**Miku’sRival** : LIL LEON

**Hackerlad** : I’M SORRY I SAW THE OPERTINUITY AND TOOK IT!

**ManWeed** : Lil Leon deserves rights 

**#1Rockstar** : YES HE DOES

**DiamondKnuckles** : That fantastic dick joke aside (good job little dude)

**HackerLad** : ( /^ω^)/

**DiamondKnuckles** : Junko’s batshit crazy 

**DiamondKnuckles** : She keeps saying things to me like “I’m gonna melt you into butter and make your friends unknowingly eat it”

**DiamondKnuckles** : ???

**DiamondKnuckles** : Bitch the FUCK do you mean by that?

**EggJr** : Ugh that’s disgusting

**2DWonderland** : Ms. Lundenberg has had similar experiences with Ms. Enoshima 

**2DWonderland** : If I remember correctly she said something along the lines of “I’ll tie you up and set you ablaze and then hit you with a firetruck when you least expect it!”

**2DWonderland** : Which is a terrifying concept to think about but makes great ideas for manga.

**DonutsAhoy** : That’s horrid!!! Why does she keep saying these things?!?

**2DWonderland** : Have you had a similar experience?

**DonutsAhoy** : Yeah I did!!!

**DonutsAhoy** : Junko once said to me “I wonder how long it could take me to get your ogre of a girlfriend to kill herself”

**DonutsAhoy** : WHILE SAKURA WAS IN THE ROOM 

**DiamondKnuckles** : WHAT THE SHIT

**#1Rockstar** : THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER

**DonutsAhoy** : I DON’T KNOW WHY SHE WOULD SAY THAT

**Miku’sRival** : Sakura if your reading this WE LOVE YOU!!!

**ManWeed** : Hell yeah **@Cherry Blossom** We love you girl!

**Cherry Blossom** : I thank you all. 

**EggJr** : How is she still at the school?!

**Cherry Blossom** : Perhaps it’s because of her ultimate 

**Cherry Blossom** : It is quite the ultimate 

**EggJr** : That still shouldn’t excuse how she’s treating everyone!

**#1Rockstar** : Not gonna lie I’m pretty sure she’s got dirt on some of the staff members which is the reason why she’s still here

**1WomanArmy** : I wouldn’t put it past her

**Miku’sRival** : This is why we don’t invite Junko

**EggJr** : I can see that

**ManWeed** : Yeah she’s a pain at school

**ManWeed** : But at least she can’t bother us in this group chat!

**Junko Enoshima** added themselves to **Ultimates Unite!**

**ManWeed** : Wha-

**Junko Enoshima** took away admin privileges from **LuckyOmlette, DetectiveBluesClues, 1Woman Army, and HackerLad**

**ManWeed** : WHAT THE HELL MAN???

**#1Rockstar** : THE SHIT?!!

**Junko Enoshima** gave themselves admin privileges

**HackerLad** : THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS

**DiamondKnuckles** : HIRO YOU HAD TO TYPE THAT HUH

**2DWonderland** : SOMEONE SAVE US

**Junko Enoshima** changed their name to **Queen Despair**

**Queen Despair** : HEEEEEY BITCHES 

**Queen Despair** : YA MISS ME

**1WomanArmy** : WHY ARE YOU HERE

**Queen Despair** : C’mon big sis you can’t say that you’re not happy to see me

**1WomanArmy** : OH TRUST ME IT’S A FANTASTIC DAY WHEN I DON’T SEE YOU

**Queen Despair** : AW SIS YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CRY (´Д⊂ヽ 

**ManWeed** : WAIT JUNKO ACTUALLY KNOWS EMOTIONS?!?!

**HackerLad** : MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW DID YOU GET ON OUR GROUP CHAT 

**Queen Despair** : Oh that ppssh 

**Queen Despair** : Since Mondo’s boy toy doubled my detention I got bored really quick so I decided mmh I think I’ll hack on to their group chat they’re keeping secret from me!

**DiamondKnuckles** : DON’T CALL HIM THAT

**Queen Despair** : AW you two homos haven’t tied the knot yet?!

**Queen Despair** : Or are you mad that he hasn’t sucked you off yet??

**Queen Despair** : I’m right aren’t I corn head!!!

**DiamondKnuckles** : SHUT THE F UCK UP YOU BITCH

**Queen Despair** : UPUPUPUPU

**Queen Despair** : Also I should say sorry about saying how his neck should have snapped when he fell.

**Queen Despair** : Cause the best way for him to go is a swift mallet to the head!!!

**DiamondKnuckles** : WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU

**ManWeed** : AY DON’T SAY THAT

**Queen Despair** : Oh a lot of things are wrong with me 

**Queen Despair** : But right now I’m more upset that you all left me out 

**Queen Despair** : Letting someone who’s not even an ultimate in a chat that clearly says Ultimates Unite!

**Queen Despair** : Keeping secrets from me

**Queen Despair** : Especially you Mukuro! Keeping things from your own twin!

**1WomanArmy** : There are reasons why I do 

**Queen Despair** : Upupupupu it’s so despair-inducing 

**Queen Despair** : But don't wowwy i thought of a way that you aww can make it up to me (´・ω・`)

**DonutsAhoy** : Make it up to you?

**Queen Despair** : We'we gonna pway a secwet shawing game!!!

**Miku’sRival** : What?

**Queen Despair** changed everyone’s names!

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : Dear god no

**Queen Despair** : The rules are simple!!! Make some guesses as to who’s dirty secret belongs to who and once you guessed correctly I’ll change back it back to whatever dumb nickname it was before!!!

**Queen Despair** : Also you can’t leave and you gotta keep typing away or else I’ll reveal it myself!! Also no confessing either you gotta figure it out yourself or I’ll just change the secrets and we’ll start all over!! 

**Queen Despair** : Whoever is discovered last gets a special prize!! 

**Queen Despair** : Mmmmmh seems like not everyone is on. Better fix that!!!

**Queen Despair** : **@everyone @everyone @ everyone**

**Queen Despair** : **@everyone @everyone @ everyone**

**Queen Despair** : **@everyone @everyone @ everyone**

**Queen Despair** : **@everyone @everyone @ everyone**

**Queen Despair** : **@everyone @everyone @ everyone**

**Queen Despair** : C’mon bitches let’s start this game!!!

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : Why are you doing this to us 

**Queen Despair** : Simple!!!

**Queen Despair** : For despair my dear classmate ~

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : Of fucking course 

**Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** : Wait, Snuffleupagus like from Sesame Streat?

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : YES

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : Leave me alone!! He’s scary!

**Cousin asked the out 3000+ times** : I ain’t gon lie you right 

**Traced Art 1 Time** : HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS

**Is a Boy** : C’mon Junko I’m sensitive about this

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : Mmmh It seems Junko _WANTS_ to die

**Queen Despair** : You know it pal ♪♪＼(^ω^＼)( /^ω^)/♪♪

**Doesn’t know how simple machines work** : I will drag you threw the dirt Enoshima 

**Past Lover is Deceased** : I think I will help you

**Queen Despair** : Ooo fun!!!

**Peed in a pool a couple of times** : Some of these secrets are rather dark 

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Others are kinda weird 

**Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** : Like yours WHAT THE HELL??

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Huh I thought I told you guys about this 

**Makes Fanfics of their friends** : NO, NO YOU DID NOT 

**Makes Fanfics of their friends** : ALSO THIS IS A LIE

**Queen Despair** : >:o I never lie 

**Queen Despair** : All of this is the sweet despairful truth uwu

**Has Bad Anxiety** : I thought that if anyone was Taka’s older sib it would be that Peko chick 

**Taka’s Older Sib** : No she is she was just given away as a child.

**Has Bad Anxiety** :... what 

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Yeah! Part of Granpa prime minister scandal is that he gave his own granddaughter away to the yakuza making his own kid think he lost a child

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Did we seriously forget to tell you guys this???

**Has Bad Anxiety** : YES THE FUCK???

**Traced Art 1 Time** : Deep Ishimaru lore 

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Also I’m not biologically related to Taka. 

**Taka’s Older Sib** : I’m his step sib

**Taka’s Older Sib** : If that’s what’s confusing everyone

**Is a Boy** : Ok that makes more sense

**Queen Despair** : You know it would have been more fun to play along with that you were biologically related. Right?

**Taka’s Older Sib** : You suck

**Queen Despair** : >:/ no u

**Has Bad Anxiety** : I’m still not sure how I feel about one of us being Taka’s step sib

**Queen Despair** : Is it Despair? :D

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Shut it

**Has a Knife Collection** : How did you find all of this out??

**Queen Junko** : I have my ways ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

**Peed the Bed til 5th grade** : C’mon Junko is this really necessary to do

**Can talk to ghosts** : Oh I know who that is!

**Burnt Hands** : Before we start naming names 

**Burnt Hand** : Is everyone here?

**Has a Knife Collection** : I think so

**Doesn’t know how simple machines work** : No we’re missing one

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : It’s difficult to tell with our names all mixed up

**Has a Split Personality** : My phone is slow, so when all those @ everyones came it took a while. What happened that caused so many @ everyones?

**Has a Split Personality** : Oh

**Has a Split Personality** : Oh no no no no no

**Has a Split Personality** : NO

**Has Bad Anxiety** : NO FUCKING WAY 

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT 

**Traced Art 1 Time** : (ʘᗩʘ')

**Doesn’t know how simple machines work** : Another one?!?! 

**Peed in a pool a couple of times** : Toko???

**Peed in a pool a couple of times** : How is that not Toko???

**Makes Fanfics of their friends** : BECAUSE IT’S NOT A SECRET DUMBASS 

**Can talk to ghosts** : Oh someone else has DID? 

**Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** : ISN’T THAT REALLY RARE THO

**Peed the Bed til 5th grade** : It can still happen but what are the odds?!?!

**Is a Boy** : It’s some pretty small odds!

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : JUNKO You’re taking this too far!

**Past Lover is Deceased** : Indeed this is extremely personal and shouldn’t be shared without the person’s consent. 

**Past Lover is Deceased** : If they wanted to share they would have done it one their own time

**Taka’s Older Sib** : !!!

**Queen Despair** : Oh come on this is the best kind of despair! You can feel it from everybody’s reactions!!

**Queen Despair** : Plus anyways I had to downgrade some of these secrets since unfortunately some of you already told everyone some of your better secrets 

**Queen Despair** : Like Mondo killing his brother or Toko being Genocider Syo. It would have been so despair-inducing if you two kept those a secret for just a little while 

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Fuck you!

**Makes Fanfics of their friends** : Fuck you!

**Peed the Bed til 5th grade** : What about your secret it sounds pretty personal 

**Past Lover is Deceased** : Indeed it is but I was able to overcome this because I was able to someone I care about. And I have no idea if they have the same as well

**Past Lover is Deceased** : In fact, I think she should come and say who I am

**Peed in a pool a couple of times** : Alright if you’re ok with it

**Peed in a pool a couple of times** : The person’s whose past lover died is Sakura 

**Queen Despair** changed **Past Lover is Deceased** name to **Cherry Blossom**

**Cherry Blossom** : Thank you

**Has a Knife Collection** : So if you knew about that you must be Aoi

**Queen Despair** changed **Peed in a pool a couple of times** name to **DonutsAhoy**

**DonutsAhoy** : Go ahead laugh 

**Can talk to ghosts** : Honestly, there are a lot of people who do

**Can talk to ghosts** : At least you’re not like Makoto who peed the bed till he was in 5th grade XD

**Queen Despair** changed **Peed the Bed till 5th grade** name to **LuckyOmlette**

**LuckyOmlette** : Oh come on 

**Doesn’t know how simple machines work** : If you knew that you must be his sister 

**Queen Despair** changed **Can talk to ghosts** name to **EggJr**

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Hold up

**Taka’s Older Sib** : GHOSTS?!? THERE’S NO SUCH THING

**EggJr** : Yes there is!

**EggJr** : I got possessed once and Toko was able to banish the spirt away!

**Taka’s Older Sib** : TOKO’S GOT THE ABILITY TO BANISH SPIRTS??!!

**Burnt Hands** : We can talk about that later, I think I figured out who a couple of people are 

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : Oh do tell

**Burnt Hands** : Makes Fanfics of their friends is Toko

**Burnt Hands** : While Traced Art 1 Time is Hifumi

**Queen Despair** changed **Traced Art 1 Time** name to **2DWonderland**

**Queen Despair** changed **Makes Fafics of their friends** name to **BestSellingAuthor**

**BestSellingAuthor** : OK 

**BestSellingAuthor** : THIS IS SYO’S SECRET NOT MINE

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Yea I can believe that 

**2DWonderland** : This is my biggest regret 

**2DWonderland** : I’M SO SORRY 

**Queen Despair** : Bro you did it once

**Queen Despair** : You didn’t even post it

**2DWonderland** : I COULDN’T GET THE POSE RIGHT

**Queen Despair** : BRO IT WAS SONIC! YOU COPIED IT FROM THE OFFICIAL SONIC TEAM ART 

**2DWonderland** : STOP SHARING MORE OF MY SHAME 

**Has a Split Personality** : Hifumi stop

**Has a Split Personality** : At least you learned from your mistakes

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : They’re right

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : You’ve greatly grown as an artist 

**Taeko Yasuhiro** : You’ve really made it big with your art and you shouldn’t let one mistake bring you down

**2DWonderland** : Thank you both! 

**2DWonderland** : Especially you Miss Lundenberg! 

**2DWonderland** : wait 

**Queen Despair** changed **Taeko Yasuhiro** name to **Queen of Hearts**

**2Dwonderland** : I’M SO SORRY!!

**Queen of Hearts** : It’s alright it would have happened eventually

**Queen of Hearts** : Just like how eventually I will send a hitman to hunt down Junko 

**Queen Despair** : Upupupu!

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Uh do you wanna explain your secret or is it too personal

**Queen of Hearts** : If you must know

**Queen of Hearts** : It’s my original name 

**Queen of Hearts** : BUT YOU ALL WILL ADDRESS ME AS CELESTIA LUNDENBERGE 

**Taka’s Older Sib** : Aight that’s fair but Yasuhiro is a great name

**Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** : I can’t believe I’m making this guess 

**Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** : But are you Hiro?

**Queen Despair** changed **Taka’s Older Sib** to **ManWeed**

**ManWeed** : Lmao yeah 

**Has a Knife Collection** : What the HELL 

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Seriously???

**ManWeed** : Like I said I forgot to tell everyone 

**Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** : Why didn’t Taka say anything?

**ManWeed** : I said I was gonna do it, Leon

**Queen Despair** changed **Cousin asked them out 3000+ times** to **#1Rockstar**

**#1Rockstar** : HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT

**ManWeed** : I’ve met your cousin before 

**#1Rockstar** : YOU’VE MET KANON

**ManWeed** : Yeah she’s a riot 

**Is A Boy** : Hiro your life is weird 

**Queen Despair** : MMMMH This is some good despair right her bois!!!

**Burnt Hands** : To make things easier who still hasn’t had their name changed back

**Has a Knife Collection** : Me!

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Me

**Doesn’t know how simple machines work** : Unfortunately me 

**Has a Split Personality** : … me

**Is A Boy** : Me

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : Yup still this

**Burnt Hands** : Scared of Snuffleupagus is Mukuro 

**Scared of Snuffleupagus** : BABE WHY

**Queen Despair** changed **Scared of Snuffleupagus** name to **1WomanArmy**

**Queen Despair** changed **Burnt Hands** name to **DetectiveBluesClues**

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Cold Kyoko 

**DetectiveBluesClues:** It would have been revealed sooner or later

**1WomanArmy** : EVEN STILL 

**Queen Despair** : Isn’t it funny that the ultimate soldier has such a dumb fear!

**1WomanArmy** : Oh you wanna play like that now huh?!

**1WomanArmy** : JUNKO’S A FUCKING FURRY 

**1WomanArmy** : SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND BUT IS A HUGE SIMP FOR HAJIME

**1WomanArmy** : HER BOOBS ARE FAKE

**BestSellingAuthor** : I KNEW THOSE THINGS WERE FAKE!!!

**Queen Despair** : MUKURO YOU’RE SO MEAN!!

**1WomanArmy** : I’M MEAN?!?!

**1WomanArmy** : I’M NOT THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS SHITTY GAME

**Queen Despair** : WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT

**1WomanArmy** : I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING A HOE

**Has a Split Personality** : Can we FOCUS on finishing this

**DetectiveBluesClues** : They’re right.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : We’re almost done

**LuckyOmlette** : I have some guesses if you don’t mind

**Has a Split Personality** : Go on then 

**LuckyOmlette** : The one who has a knife collection is Sayaka 

**Queen Despair** changed **Has a Knife Collection** to **Miku’sRival**

**Miku’sRival** : Righty-O Makoto 

**#1Rockstar** : You have a knife collection?

**Miku’sRival** : I do!

**Miku’sRival** : But every time I make mention of it everyone gets all uppity about the idol who has a hobby!

**Miku’sRival** : Plus I also like cooking so it’s natural that I would have different knives. People are stupid

**#1Rockstar** : That is stupid. Everyone has different hobbies 

**#1Rockstar** : I’d love to see your collection one day

**Miku’sRival** : Sure I’d love to show you!

**Queen Despair** : Could 11037 stop simping and let us continue the game

**#1Rockstar** : What the hell does 11037 mean??

**LuckyOmlette** : Anyways!

**LuckyOmlette** : My other guess is that Byakuya is the one who doesn’t understand simple machines 

**Doesn’t know how simple machines work** : I don’t know what you are talking about Makoto

**Queen Despair** changed **Doesn’t know how simple machines work** to **ScroodgeMcDuck**

**ScroogeMcDuck** : I’m putting you on a hit list 

**DonutsAhoy** : Makoto or Junko?

**ScroogeMcDuck** : BOTH

**1WomanArmy** : Look you can put Junko on a hit list 

**1WomanArmy** : BUT YOU CAN’T PUT MY EGG ON THERE

**1WomanArmy** : I’ll get Junko for you for free if you don’t put Makoto on a hit list

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Fine

**ManWeed** : Hey how’d you know this stuff Makoto?

**LuckyOmlette** : Well I know Sayaka likes cooking

**LuckyOmlette** : And I’ve seen Byakuya not understand how a vending machine works or the stove

**ScroogeMcDuck** : I will kill you

**1WomanArmy** : >:(

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Don’t

**EggJr** : My brother’s just trying to get this game done and over with!!!

**Is A Boy** : Komaru’s right 

**Is A Boy** : I told only one other person my secret and it’s Mondo who has bad anxiety 

**Has Bad Anxiety** : Damit Chihiro 

**Has A Split Personality** : You have bad anxiety?

**Queen Despair** changed **Has Bad Anxiety** name to **DiamondKnuckles**

**Queen Despair** changed **Is A Boy** name to **HackerLad**

**HackerLad** : It’s nothing to be ashamed of 

**Cherry Blossom** : Indeed 

**Cherry Blossom** : Are you getting the help you need for that however 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Sorta 

**HackerLad** : As long as you’re getting some sort of help :)

**#1Rockstar** : So Chihiro about yours 

**#1Rockstar** : Have we been misgendering you this entire time?

**#1Rockstar** : Or is Junko misgendering you?

**#1Rockstar** : Cause if she is we’ll kick her ass!!

**HackerLad** : I appreciate that but don’t worry about it

**HackerLad** : After some consideration, I’ve come to the realization that I don’t care what pronouns people refer to me too. 

**HackerLad** : All I really wanna do is just get a little stronger!

**HackerLad** : Cause honestly I can barely open a pickle jar or open up a bag

**HackerLad** : I don’t wanna starve!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Don’t worry my training will change that!

**DonutsAhoy** : Yeah! Me and Sakura could help to Chihiro!

**1WomanArmy** : Same here if you want

**Miku’sRival** : We love you for who you are Chihiro!!!

**2DWonderland** : Indeed we do Mx. Fujisaki ٩(๑'ᴗ'๑)۶

**HackerLad** : Thank you, everyone!!! 

**Queen Despair** : Bleh all this acceptance makes me wanna drop a weight on your head

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Why do you always ruin good things

**ManWeed** : Yeah Junko don’t you support the LGBT community 

**Queen Despair** : I don’t support anyone!!! Cause life is meaningless!!! ٩(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)۶ 

**ManWeed** : Smh Junko doesn’t support the gays put that in the book of reasons why we don’t like Junko 

**Has A Split Personality** : The book’s filled we need another one. 

**DonutsAhoy** : Wait a minute

**DonutsAhoy** : There’s still someone left?!?!

**DiamondKnuckles** : The only person who hasn’t been guessed is…

**Queen Despair** : That’s right everybody!!!

**Queen Despair** : Give it up for our big winner Kiyotaka Ishimaru!!!

**Queen Despair** changed **Has A Split Personality** name to **CaptinRules**

**Queen Despair** : Who’s big secret is that he has a split personality!!! 

**CaptinRules** : Fantastic everyone knows now.

**CaptinRules** : Are you happy now?

**CaptinRules** : Can you leave?

**DiamondKnuckles** : Bro…

**ManWeed** : Hey hey take some deep breaths

**ManWeed** : We were gonna try to introduce everyone to Kiyondo anyways 

**CaptinRules** : Yes, well not like this 

**CaptinRules** : Because as usual Junko ruins everything 

**LuckyOmlette** : Oh geez I’m sorry Taka

**1WomanArmy** : Junko shouldn’t have done this at all

**1WomanArmy** : But I need you to know that none of us are gonna think any less of you for keeping this a secret.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Keeping a secret like this must have been hard

**DonutsAhoy** : We’re still gonna love you, Taka!

**BestSellingAuthor** : I actually agree 

**BestSellingAuthor** : It’s not easy keeping it a secret alone but you were able to

**ManWeed** : Hey I helped!

**BestSellingAuthor** : And you were gonna tell everyone anyways

**BestSellingAuthor** : I was terrified when I told everajbfiebfisjnia

**BestSellingAuthor** is now offline!

**CutThatOut** is now online!

**CutThatOut** : What the shit we talking about now

**Queen Despair** : Hi Syo!!! ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡

**CutThatOut** : Oh god who invited the bimbofication meme

**CaptinRules** : No one she invited herself

**CutThatOut** : Wha

**CutThatOut** :

**CutThatOut** : YO are we talking about Kiyondo Ishida

**DiamondKnuckles** : You knew?!?

**CutThatOut** : Of course I know he’s my best friend!

**EggJr** : OH that makes since 

**#1Rockstar** : I’m not the ultimate detective but I think I understand

**#1Rockstar** : So Taka and Hiro are step-siblings and Syo’s best friend is Taka’s alter and that’s why she hangs out with Hiro

**CutThatOut** : Correcto Mundo Red!!!

**CutThatOut** : But I also enjoy hanging out with Palm Tree

**ManWeed** : Aw I enjoy hanging out with you too!

**CutThatOut** : Speaking of hanging out…

**CutThatOut** : Can Kiyondo come out and plaaaaay??

**Miku’sRival** : What!?

**Miku’sRival** : It’s not like he can control it!

**CutThatOut** : DingDong That’s where you’re wrong!!!

**EggJr** : Syo’s right actually

**EggJr** : If you have a stun gun you can use it to send their alter out for as long as it has energy

**DiamondKnuckles** : STUNGUN???

**EggJr** : Once it runs out then the original comes back out. 

**EggJr** : Sneezes can still interfere tho

**CutThatOut** : What Dekomaru said

**CutThatOut** : Now grab your stun gun and let’s have some fun!!!

**CutThatOut** : Also make an account for KIYO

**ManWeed** : Hey he doesn’t have to 

**CaptinRules** : Fine

**CaptinRules** : I don’t wanna be out right now anyways

**CaptinRules** created another account

**CaptinRules** named the account **Kiyondo Ishida**

**CaptinRules** is now offline!

**Kiyondo Ishida** is now online!

**CutThatOut** : HEEEEEEY BIIIITCH!!! ;)

**Kiyondo Ishida** : Hey Syo

**Kiyondo Ishida** : That was a fricken train wreck

**CutThatOut** : Yea lil bit

**Queen Despair** : BUT IT WAS THE BEST DAMN DESPAIR I EVER GOT!!!

**CutThatOut** : ARE YOU STILL HERE

**CutThatOut** : LEAVE!!!! 

**Queen Despair** : I AIN’T LEAVING YET BITCH!!!

**CutThatOut** : WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!

**Queen Despair** : CAUSE I GOT A PRIZE TO GIVE OUT FOR OUR WINNER

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Ah yes the prize 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : What is it exactly 

**Kiyondo Ishida** : Hey jagoff Taka won and he’s not here 

**Kiyondo Ishida** : It’s just me right now

**Queen of Hearts** : You know I was skeptical at first but that just confirmed it

**Queen Despair** : MMH YOU’RE RIGHT 

**Queen Despair** : Plus I don’t he would like the prize anyways 

**Miku’sRival** : I don’t think anyone would like what you give them 

**Cherry Blossom** : What is it exactly 

**Queen Despair** : Well whoever won would get some pics of my precious titties!!! But Taka don’t swing that way so he wouldn’t enjoy them as much!! A shame really

**1WomanArmy** : Trust me no one wants to see your fake ass tits 

**Queen Despair** : Boo :(

**Kiyondo Ishida** : I have a _much_ better idea for a prize 

**Queen Despair** : Oh?

**Kiyondo Ishida** : Syo would you care to help me?

**CutThatOut** : OOOOOH I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING

**CutThatOut** : Of course best buddy!!!

**CutThatOut** : KYAHAHAHA

**ManWeed** : Uh what are you two planning???

**Kiyondo Ishida** : Junko you better start running

**Kiyondo Ishida** is now offline!

**CutThatOut** is now offline!

**ManWeed** : UUUUUHHH 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : What are those two planning?

**ManWeed** : I DON’T KNOW 

**ManWeed** : I THINK I SHOULD BE SCARED

**Queen Despair** : Oh please what are they gonna do? Murder me? 

**Queen Despair** : 

**Queen Despair** : OH SWEET JESUS

**Queen Despair** : SYO JUST THREW HER SCISSORS AT ME

**EggJr** : hUH??

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Uh oh 

**Queen Despair** : I THINK IT WAS A WARNING SHOT

**1WomanArmy** : NICE

**LuckyOmlette** : MUKU THIS ISN’T THE TIME

**DonutsAhoy** : SYO DON’T THROW THOSE 

**Cherry Blossom** : Both of them aren’t on so they won’t get these

**Queen Despair** : WERE DID THAT PICKAXE COME FROM?????

**DiamondKnuckles** : PICKAXE??!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Uh oh

**#1Rockstar:** DIDN’T YOU GIVE TAKA A PICKAXE!!!

**Miku’sRival** : KIYONDO SYO I GET THAT SHE’S A JERK BUT C’MON

**Queen Despair** : WHY THEY SO FUKIN FAST

**Queen of Hearts** : _You reap what you sow Junko_

**2DWonderland** : Miss Lundenberg I don’t think this is appropriate at the moment!!!

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Oh I think it’s pretty appropriate

**HackerLad** : I DON’T LIKE JUNKO BUT-

**Queen of Hearts** : OH GOD I THINK I’M CORNERED

**ManWeed** : **@Kiyondo Ishida @CutThatOut** WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING

**ManWeed** : STOP

**1WomanArmy** : NO DON’T LISTEN TO HIM

**1WomanArmy** : GET 

**1WomanArmy** : HER

**1WomanArmy** : ASS

**Queen Despair** : HELP

**Queen Despair** has given admin privileges to **LuckyOmlette, DetectiveBluesClues, 1WomanArmy, HackerLad, and CutThatOut**

**Queen Despair** left the chat!

**CutThatOut** is now online!

**CutThatOut** changed their name to **Thing1**

**Thing1** changed **Kiyondo Ishida** name to **Thing2**

**Thing2** is now online!

**Thing1** : KYHAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUN!!

**ManWeed** : WHAT DID YOU TWO DO???!!!

**Thing2** : Don’t worry

**Thing2:** We just put her in a time out

**ManWeed** : I don’t know if I should be more or less concerned now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while but was super fun to write. Also, how'd you guys like Mukuro's secret? It's actually one of mine. I used to be really scared of Snuffleupagus when I was younger (still am) so when I couldn't think of what secret to give her I gave her that. Also, I hope you don't get the impression that I hate Junko I actually really enjoy her character a lot. She's a great villain and that's why all the characters hate her. She's just a despair loving chick. Welp that's all. Til the next chapter!


	6. Kiyondo Ishida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru  
> Thing1-Syo  
> Thing2-Kiyondo

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Alright now that Junko’s been dealt with 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : I’m sure some of us have questions…

**#1Rockstar** : Honestly tho 

**Thing2** : Aight shoot

**HackerLad** : What exactly did you two do to Junko???

**Thing1** : C’mon Cherry that’s what you’re gonna ask?

**Thing1** : Who cares what we did to her!

**Miku’sRival** : Some of us are concerned that you may have you know killed her 

**Thing2** : We did not

**ManWeed** : Yeah we don’t tolerate murder in this family!!!

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : Tolerate???

**Thing1** : She’s a bitch anyway who exposed our secrets!

**DonutsAhoy** : Yeah… About that

**DonutsAhoy** : Syo do you really write fanfics about us?

**Thing1** : Lmao yeah

**#1Rockstar** : Aw she just confirmed we’re her friends 

**Miku’sRival** : What are they about

**Thing1** : Wouldn’t you like to know

**Thing1** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Thing2** : I don’t know what that emoticon means but I don’t like the energy surrounding it

**ManWeed** : Eh don’t worry about it too much Kiyondo

**Miku’sRival** : Syo why

**Thing1** : They’re actually not that bad mainly AU’s and such.

**Thing1** : MY favorite is the one where Junko doesn’t exist 

**1WomanArmy** : I’d love to live in that universe 

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : We all would.

**HackerLad** : Alright another question

**HackerLad** : How long have you two been stepbrothers???

**#1Rockstar** : Yeah and how long have you known about Kiyondo Hiro?

**ManWeed** : Like exactly when I found out he was gonna be my brother 

**Thing2** : Yep 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : So did Taka tell you about it or

**ManWeed** : Actually Kiyondo made a surprise appearance when I first officially met dad at dinner.

**ManWeed** : Looking back on it it was kind of funny

**ManWeed** : Taka got pretty stressed and before I know it out pops a new personality screaming “DID YOU FUCK MY DAD MS. HAGAKURE”

**DiamondKnuckles** : Jesus…

**LuckyOmlette** : I didn’t think any form of Taka would swear 

**Thing1** : WAIT YOU GOT TO HEAR KIYONDO SWEAR???

**Queen of Hearts** : Does Kiyondo not usually swear?

**Thing1** : NO!!!

**Thing1** : HE’S GOT A FUCKIN LIST OF HOW MANY TIMES HE CAN SWEAR FOR HIS ENTIRE LIFE

**Thing1** : ESPECIALLY FUCK 

**Thing1** : HE CAN ONLY SAY FUCK 5 TIMES HIS WHOLE LIFE 

**DiamondKnuckles** : That seems… very in character 

**ManWeed** : Lemme tell ya it’s a fuckin out of body experience

**ManWeed** : I’m pretty sure Dad had to grab my soul and put it back inside my body 

**EggJr** : Oh no!!! At least you’re ok now

**Thing2** : He’s over exaggerating 

**ManWeed** : I trust you I am not I saw the afterlife!

**Thing2** : Sure ok

**ScoorgeMcDuck** : I’m curious as to what your mother’s reaction was

**Cherry Blossom** : It must have been surprising suddenly seeing Kiyondo

**ManWeed** : Well thankfully Mom and Dad had talked about this

**ManWeed** : But god her response to that

**ManWeed** : “You bet your sweet bippy I did”

**DonutsAhoy** : OMGASDHAWSORI

**DonutsAhoy** : SERIOUSLY???

**Thing2** : Yea. That was ma’s response 

**DonutsAhoy** : OH MY GOD

**2DWonderland** : What a response 

**Thing2** : Fricken tell me about it

**Thing1** : I am begging you to say fuck, please.

**EggJr** : Oh wow Syo said please

**EggJr** : That’s how you know she really wants something

**Thing2** : Mmmh 

**Thing2** : Nah <3

**Thing1** : P L EA SE 

**Thing1** : No one man deserves to say Fuck only 5 times their whole life.

**Thing1** : At least raise the number bar a bit.

**Thing1** : I wanna hear you say it at least once in my life. My luck Ms. Mores will hear it but I won’t. And I can’t live with that knowledge 

**Thing2** : Nope

**Thing1** : BITCH

**Thing1** : You’ll sucker punch someone straight in their jaw but you won’t swear for your best friend???

**Thing2** : Yep

**Thing1** : FUCKER

**Thing1** : See how easy it is

**Thing2** : I do but I’m not gonna do it unless I have to.

**#1Rockstar** : You’ve thrown punches???

**Thing2** : Yea

**ManWeed** : Little dudes a fighter

**Thing1** : More like a street fighter ((⊂(`ω´∩)

**Thing1** : Oh remember when Kiyondo fucking stated beating on two guys with a folding chair

**Thing1** : That was hilarious 

**HackerLad** : HE DID WHAT???

**Thing2** : HEY they deserved it!

**Thing1** : True

**LuckyOmlette** : Uh what did they do?

**ManWeed** : Tried looking up a girls skirt 

**Queen of Hearts** : Oh so he did the correct course of action.

**DiamondKnuckles** : I can definitely respect that.

**Thing2** : Thank you

**Thing1** : KYAHAHA I SEE THAT BLUSH BOY

**Thing1** : Kiyo deserves to be in a gang 

**Thing1** : And wouldn’t you know it we know a gang leader 

**Thing1** : MMMH

**DiamondKnuckles** : UH

**Thing2** : Stop that

**Thing1** : Fair warning he bites!!!

**ManWeed** : He don’t bite 

**Thing1** : YES HE DO!!!

**Thing1** : HE BIT ME AND HE BIT THE HEAD OFF OF ONE OF JUNKO’S FURSONA TOYS

**1WomanArmy** : He bit off the head of what?

**1WomanArmy** : HOLY SHIT I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT I WAS WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT DAMN THING

**1WomanArmy** : KIYONDO THAT WAS MADE OF METAL!!!

**Thing2** : Yeah I know I could taste it

**1WomanArmy** : HOW THE HELL???

**DiamondKnuckles** : I knew bro was strong but wow

**Thing1** : It’s those abs he keeps hidden

**Miku’sRival** : I always forget that underneath that uniform lays a six-pack.

**#1Rockstar** : Honestly same 

**#1Rockstar** : Every time we change for gym it’s an experience 

**2DWonderland** : Some of us stare longer than other

**DiamondKnuckles** : **_SHUT_ **

**DonutsAhoy** : That brings up another question

**DonutsAhoy** : What do you look like Kiyondo?

**Thing2** :?

**DonutsAhoy** : Like with Syo her eyes are red and her tongue is always out

**DonutsAhoy** : Do you have something like that?

**Thing1** : OOOOOH SELFIE TIME!!!

**Thing1** : **image-attachment72.jpg**

( A selfie of both Syo and Kiyondo. Syo has one of her arms around Kiyondo neck and is still holding onto one of her scissors which is dangerously close to his neck. While Kiyondo is still holding onto his crazy diamond pickaxe clearly taken aback at the sudden picture being taken)

**#1Rockstar** : H

**DiamondKnuckles** : Holy Shit

**2DWonderland** : Mr. Ishida are your eyes on fire??! 

**Thing2** : Yea

**Thing1** : Good for roasting marshmallows 

**ManWeed** : Yea

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : How??

**Thing2** : You know we aren’t exactly sure but it’s fine.

**Miku’sRival** : I like your white hair

**Miku’sRival** : It matches your uniform 

**Thing2** : Thanks

 ****  
 **  
****Cherry Blossom** : It’s almost like they have a yin yang look going on

**Thing1** : Holy hell your right!!!

**Thing1** : I didn’t even notice that!

**Thing2** : Any more questions?

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Actually yes

**DetectiveBluesClues** : How and when did you and Syo become friends 

**Thing1** : Ah yes the story of our friendship such an amazing tale 

**Thing2** : When Toko actually let Syo roam around Taka written down that someone else had DID amongst other things about her.

**Thing2** : So naturally I wanted to meet her and just my luck I was able to 

**#1Rockstar** : Wait you knew Syo was a serial killer

**Thing2** : Yep

**#1Rockstar** : Weren’t you scared that she might have killed you???

**1WomanArmy** : The man can bite threw metal. I think he can handle himself 

**Thing1** : True but I could have always overpowered him and killed his ass

**DiamondKnuckles** : OI!

**ManWeed** : Syo you don’t mean that

**Thing2** : Syo I want you to take a minute and think about what you would do if I was gone

**Thing1** :

**Thing1** : :(

**Thing2** : Yeah that’s what I thought

**EggJr** : Aw she really does care for others besides me!

**Thing1** : Yeah Yeah 

**Thing1** : And thus the rest is history!

**Thing1** : I gained a best friend and even helped him name himself!

**DonutsAhoy** : He didn’t have a name when you met him?

**Thing1** : Nope!

**2DWonderland** : So the name’s not a coincidence 

**Thing1** : SHH

**ManWeed** :?

**Thing2** : Syo I already know. Still a good name tho

**Thing1** : Nice

**Thing1** : But yeah that’s about it and soon enough Palm Tree ended up becoming apart of our shenanigans!

**ManWeed** : Yeah that’s a pretty good summary 

**ManWeed** : She’s over our house a lot which is nice but I gotta ask

**ManWeed** : CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BREAKING IN OUR HOUSE

**Thing1** : But that’s the fun part!!!

**ManWeed** : WE GAVE YOU A KEY

**Cherry Blossom** : She breaks in?

**ManWeed** : NO ONE EVEN BATS AN EYE ANYMORE WHEN YOU DO IT’S ALWAYS “ Oh Syo’s here”

**Thing1** : I’LL NEVER STOP!!!

**Thing2** : She’s like an honorary family member

**Thing1** : Hell yeah I am!

**Thing1** : Plus I always pay for my damages!

**ManWeed** : You do but please stop

**Thing1** : I’ll think about it

**Thing1** : Kiyo I wanna hang out what should we do?

**Thing2** is now offline!

**CaptinRules** is now online!

**CaptinRules** : Ah it ran out of energy 

**Thing1** : NOOOOOOOOOO KIYOOOOOO

**CaptinRules** : Why did you type that we are right next to each other?

**Thing1** : Makes it easier

**DiamondKnuckles** : AH! Taka how are you feeling?

**CaptinRules** : I’m tired 

**CaptinRules** : I’m gonna lay down for a bit

**ManWeed** : Alright I’ll wake you up later then?

**CaptinRules** : Mmh 

**CaptinRules** is now offline!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Oh ok…

**UnbreakableDiamond** -> **LilEgg**

**UnbreakableDiamond** : Hey can I have your sister’s number 

**UnbreakableDiamond** : I wanna ask her something

**UnbreakableDiamond** : Please

**LilEgg:** Uh Sure

**LilEgg** : XXX-XXX-XXXX

**LilEgg** : There you go

**UnbreakableDiamond** : Thanks Makoto

**LilEgg** : No problem Mondo

**Mondo Oowada** -> **Komaru Naegi**

**Mondo Oowada** : Hey it’s me, Mondo, yer brother gave me yer number 

**Mondo Oowada** : I have a question for you

**Komaru Naegi** : Oh hi Mondo!!!

**Komaru Naegi** : Go ahead ask away! :)

**Mondo Oowada** : How is it dating someone with a split personality 

**Mondo Oowada** : Is it hard?

**Komaru Naegi** : Oooooh I see 

**Komaru Naegi** : You wanna ask Taka out yes? :3

**Mondo Oowada** : Been wanting to fer a while 

**Mondo Oowada** : But a lot of things have been getting in my way

**Mondo Oowada** : And thanks to Junko I now know about Kiyondo

**Mondo Oowada** : And I don’t want anything to feel different between us now because of it

**Mondo Oowada** : I guess what I’m trying to say it is that I want both of them to feel happy

**Komaru Naegi** : Aw that’s so sweet <3 

**Komaru Naegi** : To answer your question I don’t think it’s that hard to date Toko/Syo

**Komaru Naegi** : I love both of them equally as much!

**Komaru Naegi** : Sure they have different needs at times and are very different from each other you just gotta take the time to hear them both out and spend time with the both of them when you’re able to!

**Mondo Oowada** : Alright I get it 

**Mondo Oowada** : Thanks Komaru 

**Komaru Oowada** : No problem!!!

**Komaru Naegi** : When you do tell Taka we should all double date!!!

**Komaru Naegi** : Or would it be a triple date???

**Mondo Oowada** : Sounds fun 

**Mondo Oowada** : Just hope he says yes 

**Komaru Naegi** : I’m sure he will! You both seem to care about each other a whole lot!

**Mondo Oowada** : Thanks

**Mondo Oowada** : Also I have another question

**Komaru Naegi** : Go ahead!

**Mondo Oowada** : Can you actually talk to ghosts?

**Komaru Naegi** : Yep yep!

**Mondo Oowada** : Can we talk outside of school one day

**Komaru Naegi** : Sure!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit cause I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do with it but I eventually figured it out. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


	7. Confessions and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru  
> Thing1-Syo  
> Thing2-Kiyondo

**Kyoudai** -> **Kiyotaco**

**Kyoudai** : Hey Taka are you up? 

**Kyoudai** : I wanna talk about something with you

**Kiyotaco** : I'm awake

**Kyoudai** : Ah-

**Kyoudai** : Good that’s good

**Kiyotaco** : Is this about Kiyondo?

**Kyoudai** : No

**Kyoudai** : Yes?

**Kyoudai** : Honestly I was hoping you would still be asleep so I could prepare myself better

**Kiyotaco** : Do

**Kiyotaco** : Do you hate me…

**Kiyotaco** : For not telling you about him?

**Kyoudai** : What?

**Kyoudai** : God no Taka!

**Kyoudai** : Fuck I could never hate you!!!

**Kiyotaco** : Really?

**Kyoudai** : Of course!

**Kyoudai** : You’re the greatest thing that’s happened to me in a long time Taka!

**Kiyotaco** : I

**Kiyotaco** : Thank you

**Kiyotaco** : You are also the greatest thing that happened to me as well!

**Kyoudai** : Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me.

**Kyoudai** : About the thing I wanted to talk to you about 

**Kiyotaco** : Let me go first, please.

**Kyoudai** : Alright 

**Kiyotaco** : Even though you said you don’t hate me for not telling you about Kiyondo I have to say that I am sorry for keeping such a secret from you.

**Kiyotaco** : I shouldn’t have kept something like this hidden from you especially since we’re kyoudais 

**Kyoudai** : Hey you got nothing to apologize for

**Kyoudai** : You dealt with this alone for a long time 

**Kyoudai** : And ya wanted to tell everybody anyways and that’s pretty difficult on it’s own.

**Kyoudai** : Trust me I know 

**Kiyotaco** : Well Hiro did help

**Kyoudai** : Ah yes the actual kyoudai

**Kiyotaco** : Step-kyoudai and you were my kyoudai first.

**Kiyotaco** : And my first friend

**Kyoudai** : Best friend?

**Kiyotaco** : Yes 

**Kiyotaco** : Which is why it’s going to hurt me to say these next few lines…

**Kyoudai** : What d’ya mean?

**Kiyotaco** : Mondo I

**Kiyotaco** : I have feelings for you

**Kiyotaco** : At first I was worried you would stop liking me because I gained an attraction towards you.

**Kiyotaco** : But then I figured you would hate me altogether because of my condition

**Kiyotaco** : And I’m grateful that you don’t hate me but I hope you still don’t hate me after my confession. It wouldn’t be easy loving someone like me…

**Kyoudai** : Goddamnit Taka

**Kiyotaco** : ?

**Kiyotaco** : I get that you wouldn’t like me like that

**Kyoudai** : I wanted to be the one who got to confess first!

**Kiyotaco** : Really?!

**Kyoudai** : Of course ya little shit! 

**Kyoudai** : I’ve actually been wanting to tell you for a while 

**Kyoudai** : But a lot of things got in my way 

**Kyoudai** : I had my own fears that you wouldn’t have liked me like that too

**Kyoudai** : And with the whole Kiyondo thing. It’s alright

**Kyoudai** : He’s just another part of you that I’m gonna love!

**Kiyotaco** : Mondo I 

**Kiyotaco** : I love you too!

**Kyoudai** : Damn it you’re adorable 

**Kyoudai** : I kinda wanna kiss you right now

**Kiyotaco** : You can come over to my room if you’d like :)

**Kyoudai** : Super adorable

**Kyoudai** : I’m on my way

_____

**1WomanArmy** : **@Thing1** **@Thing2** FUCK THESE TWO IN PARTICULAR 

**LuckyOmlette** : Wut 

**1WomanArmy** : This is Junko btw

**LuckyOmlette** : Ah that makes much more sense 

**LuckyOmlette** : Wait 

**LuckyOmlette** : GIVE MUKURO HER PHONE BACK!!!

**1WomanArmy** : NOT UNTIL THEY ATONE THEIR SINS!!!

**1WomanArmy** : **@Thing1 @Thing2**

**1WomanArmy** : **@Thing1 @Thing2**

**1WomanArmy** : **@Thing1 @Thing2**

**1WomanArmy** : **@Thing1 @Thing2**

**BestSellingAuthor** : Um…

**CaptinRules** : Junko please return Mukuro’s phone

**CaptinRules** : Neither Syo nor Kiyondo is out right now.

**1WomanArmy** : Of fucking course the lamer sides of the two would be out 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Watch yer FUCKING mouth Junko 

**EggJr** : Toko and Taka are plenty cool!!!

**EggJr** : You just suck!!!

**1WomanArmy** : You two are just biased cause you both have a thing for people with split personalities 

**EggJr** : AND?!

**DiamondKnuckles** : AND?!

**1WomanArmy** : Oooh touched a nerve~

**1WomanArmy** : But that’s not important right now!!! 

**1WomanArmy** : Those two need to pay for their crimes and return what belongs to me!!!

**ManWeed** : Uh what exactly did those two do exactly 

**CaptinRules** : I would also like to know!

**BestSellingAuthor** : I would too, Syo didn’t write anything about this.

**1WomanArmy** : Of course she wouldn’t have. Since she just committed a crime against the greatest woman on the planet!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Son of a bitch I wondered where my phone went.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : This is Mukuro if you can’t tell

**LuckyOmlette** : No we can tell 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Sorry everyone I’ll go find her and put an end to this.

**1WomanArmy** : GO AHEAD AND TRY YOU, TRAITOR!!!

**1WomanArmy** : ANYWAYS **@BestSellingAuthor** **@CaptinRules**

**1WomanArmy** : MAKE THOSE TWO COME OUT NOW!!!

**BestSellingAuthor** : WHY???

**CaptinRules** : I’m considering it??   
  


**ManWeed** : WHAT DID THEY DO???

**1WomanArmy** : THEY LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET 

**1WomanArmy** : FOR 12 HOURS

**1WomanArmy** : AND KIYONDO THE BASTARD TOOK MY PHONE AWAY

**1WomanArmy** : AND TO MAKE SURE I DIDN’T STARVE SYO THREW A JAR OF PEANUT BUTTER IN MY FACE!!! JUST PEANUT BUTTER

**1WomanArmy** : NO TOOLS TO EAT IT WITH!!

**#1Rockstar** : pPSSH OMFG

**DiamondKnuckles** : HA EAT SHIT JUNKO!

**Queen of Hearts** : Truly those two are doing the lords work.

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : I would have thought Junko would have loved the experience 

**Cherry Blossom** : Indeed 

**Cherry Blossom** : Don’t you love despair Junko?

**1WomanArmy** : OH TRUST ME I DO BUT I WAS SOOOOO BORED!!!

**1WomanArmy** : THEY TOOK MY PHONE AND STILL HAVEN’T GOTTEN IT BACK

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Oh my god this is wonderful to watch.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Don’t do it don’t give her her phone back

**HackerLad** : It really sounds like you shouldn’t even have it.

**1WomanArmy** : Stfu small child

**1WomanArmy** : I have every right to have a phone!

**1WomanArmy** : And maybe add myself back to this group chat~ 

**1WomanArmy** : Maybe play some more games~

**2DWonderland** : Please don’t

**DonutsAhoy** : No one wants you here!!!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Junko I swear 

**HackerLad** : If you try that again I’ll hack your phone!

**1WomanArmy** : I’d like to see you try small bean

**CaptinRules** is now offline!

**BestSellingAuthor** is now offline!

**Thing2** is now online!

**Thing1** is now online!

**2DWonderland** : Don’t be mean to Mx. Fujisaki!!!

**1WomanArmy** : It's just pawt of my quiwky pewsonawity (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)

**1WomanArmy** : _GASP_

**1WomanArmy** : **_YOU TWO_ ** **@Thing1 @Thing2**

**Thing2** : Oh god she’s back 

**Thing1** : The shit you want from us 

**1WomanArmy** : **_MY PHONE_ **

**EggJr** : Did you two use a stun gun?

**Thing1** : Sneezed

**Thing2** : Nah sneezed 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Kinda weird how you both sneezed at the same time

**ManWeed** : Yea but now it’s not a problem anymore cause they can return Junko’s phone!

**Thing2** : Uh big problemo

**ManWeed** : Why?

**Thing1** : Kyahahaha!

**Thing1** : We smashed that thing into itty bitty pieces! 

**1WomanArmy** : **_You what_ **

**HackerLad** : Well I mean she can probably take it to Souda from the upper class if she really needs it back. He’s really good 

**Thing2** : Nah that’s not gonna work either 

**HackerLad** : What why?

**Thing1** : Cause Kiyondo had the great idea to put those tiny pieces into a blender!!!

**1WomanArmy** : **_WHAT_ **

**Thing2** : Haha blender go brrr 

**EggJr** : WOW

**DiamondKnuckles** : HAHAHA THIS IS FUCKING GREAT

**DetectiveBluesClues** : GET FUCKED BITCH 

**HackerLad** : Yeah there’s no fixing that then

**DonutsAhoy** : Way to go Kiyondo and Syo!!!

**2DWonderland** : They’ve destroyed a villans weapon ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Miku’sRival** : Oh this is fantastic

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : This keeps getting better and better

**Cherry Blossom** : This is the greatest thing I’ve watched unfold in a while.

**Queen Of Hearts** : Karma has hit Junko hard 

**1WomanArmy** : Wow everybody seems to be enjoying my despair huh

**1WomanArmy** : Guess I’ll have to keep Muku’s phone in order to experience more than

**Thing2** : No you’re not

**1WomanArmy** : Oh and why’s that? 

**1WomanArmy** : Gonna lock me in another closet pretty boy?

**Thing2** : Something like that maybe

**Thing2** : You might wanna look behind you

**1WomanArmy** : Wha 

**1WomanArmy** : GAH-

**1WomanArmy** is now offline!

**Thing2** : **@DetectiveBluesClues** Come get yer phone.

**Thing2** : I’m in the lunchroom now

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Ay ay captain

**DetectiveBluesClues** : That was

**DetectiveBluesClues** : An experience

**LuckyOmlette** : It really was 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : You should have seen Mukuro’s face. She had the biggest grin reading everything Kiyondo and Syo did.

**Thing1** : Are you not entertained?

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Oh I am but seeing my girlfriend smile like that was something else

**Thing1** : KYAHAHAHA THAT’S FAIR

**Thing1** : I LOVE SEEING MY GIRL SMILE

**EggJr** : Aw Syo <3

**#1Rockstar** : That’s adorable but Junko’s last lines of texts scared me

**LuckyOmlette** : Honestly same 

**LuckyOmlette** : Kiyondo what did you do?

**Thing2** : Just another time out

**1WomanArmy** is now online!

**1WomanArmy** : She deserves a lot of time outs since she’s a fucking spoiled brat.

**1WomanArmy** : She’s a fashionista she could easily buy another one

**Thing2** : Yea 

**1WomanArmy** : I can’t express enough how much I love both Syo and Kiyondo right now

**1WomanArmy** : Learning that you two locked her into a closet and only gave her peanut butter is a memory I will treasure forever. Invite me next time, please.

**Thing1** : That’s sweet but I already got someone who I love

**Thing2** : Same

**Thing1** : Hol up 

**Thing1** : You gotta partner?

**Thing2** : Yea

**LuckyOmlette** : heLLO??!

**2DWonderland** : ((o⊙Σ ⊙｡)

**ManWeed** : YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!!

**Thing1** : HE DIDN’T TELL ME EITHER LITTLE SHIT

**Cherry Blossom** : Oh?

**Queen of Hearts** : THE TIME IS NOW

**EggJr** : AAAAWWW MONDO DID IT!

**DiamondKnuckles** : KOMARU

**EggJr** : Oops

**#1Rockstar** : THEY DID IT 

**Miku’sRival** : NEW BOYFRIENDS!!!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Congratulations you two

**DonutsAhoy** : AAAW YEAH NEW COUPLE 

**HackerLad** : ISHIMONDO CANON

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : Oh thank god finally.

**Thing2** is now offline 

**CaptinRules** is now online

**CaptinRules** : AH what happened with Junko?

**ManWeed** : Kiyondo and Syo broke her phone and Kiyondo may have put Junko into another closet 

**CaptinRules** : WHAT??!

**ManWeed** : But never mind that now. Let’s talk about you and Mondo being boyfriends! 

**CaptinRules** : How did we go from dealing with Junko and talking about me and Mondo dating??? 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Kiyondo

**CaptinRules** : Ah

**Miku’sRival** : Go on and tell us about it!

**Queen of Hearts** : Especially the part of who confessed first 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Why are you all interested 

**Queen of Hearts** : JUST TELL US ALREADY 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Jesus

**CaptinRules** : I’m ok with telling them if you are 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Aight then

**CaptinRules** : Mondo was gonna confess first but I actually kinda stole his thunder by confessing first.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Yea he’s a sweetheart 

**LuckyOmlette** : AW

**EggJr** : AW <3

**Queen of Hearts** : YES I WIN THE BET!

**2DWonderland** : MISS LUNDENBERG NO!!!

  
  
**CaptinRules** : Bet?

**DiamondKnuckles** : Wait

**DiamondKnuckles** : DID YOU ALL BET ON US GETTING TOGETHER?!?!

**LuckyOmlette** : Sorry yes

**2DWonderland** : DON’T HURT ME ┌(๑ʘ∀ʘ)┘

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Yep

**Queen of** **Hearts** : Yes and won

**HackerLad** : (꒪꒳꒪;)

**Miku’sRival** : Maybe

**#1Rockstar** : Lmao yea

**Thing1** : YEAH WE DID 

**ManWeedb** : Ah man I lost. I thought it would be the other way around. Damn 30% accuracy 

**Cherry Blossom** : I know it was wrong but I did

**ScroodgeMcDuck** : Of course. Why wouldn’t we

**DonutsAhoy** : You two just pined so much!!!

**1WomanArmy** : Lol yeah

**DiamondKnuckles** : **You fuckers**

**EggJr** : I didn’t!!!

**CaptinRules** : Langue love

**CaptinRules** : Even though I agree with the statement _immensely_

**Miku’sRival** : Aw he called him love!!!

**DiamondKnuckles** : I’m not friends with you assholes anymore

**DiamondKnuckles** : Komaru’s my only friend now

**EggJr** : :D

**CaptinRules** : Now I enjoy our friendships 

**CaptinRules** : But I am very disappointed in all you

**#1Rockstar** : Ouch this disappointment hurts more than my parent’s disappointment in me when I do something stupid.

**CaptinRules** : Like right now 

**#1Rockstar** : OUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, lads, the pining boys are no longer pining. The confession part was hard since my only connections to that kind of thing are all from fanfics and shows. I did my darndest trying to make it good! So like always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Snix out


	8. Ghosts and what not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru  
> Thing1-Syo  
> Thing2-Kiyondo

**HackerLad** : **@DiamondKnuckles** Where are you?

**HackerLad** : Souda is looking for you cause he said that you two where gonna add some upgrades to your bike.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Oh yeah that was today.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Tell him we can do that another day 

**DiamondKnuckles** : I kinda have other plans today

**HackerLad** : What are you doing?

**EggJr** : Me and him are gonna hang out today!!!

**HackerLad** : Oh neat

**BestSellingAuthor** : Wait why?

**EggJr** : Cause we can

**DetectiveBluesClues** : This wouldn’t have anything to do with a special ability Komaru has would it?

**EggJr** : Noooo...

**DiamondKnuckles** : No

**DetectiveBluesClues** : You aren’t lying are you

**DiamondKnuckles** : No

**EggJr** : Maybe…

**CornBiker** -> **PsychicEgg**

**CornBiker** : C’mon Komaru you gotta work with me here.

**PsychicEgg** : I’M SORRY IT’S JUST THAT’S SHE’S THE ULTIMATE DETECTIVE I FEEL LIKE EVEN IF I LIE SHE’LL FIGURE IT OUT

**CornBiker** : Shit that’s true

**CornBiker** : Maybe we shouldn’t have lied

**PsychicEgg** : BUT TOKO MIGHT YELL AT US

**CornBiker** : It’s gonna be ok

**CornBiker** : We practiced just incase

**PsychicEgg** : Right we got this :)

**Ultimates Unite!**

**EggJr** : Ok so we might going to talk to Mondo’s brother

**EggJr** : But we really are gonna hang too cause we’re getting ice cream when we’re done!!

**DiamondKnuckles** : We’re getting ice cream?

**EggJr** : Trust me you’re gonna need it.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : I knew it.

**BestSellingAuthor** : KOMARU COME ON!

**EggJr** : IT’S NOT GONNA BE THAT BAD THIS TIME I PROMISE!

**BestSellingAuthor** : HOW IS IT NOT GONNA BE BAD THIS TIME KOMARU?! EXPLAIN IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!

**EggJr** : OK I WILL!!!

**EggJr** : Firstly it’s not just some random person’s ghost. It’s Mondo’s brother’s ghost. So you don’t have to worry about me. From what I’ve heard he’s a really nice guy.

**EggJr** : Secondly I’ve been practicing a lot so it’s less likely for me to get possessed now!

**EggJr** : Thirdly, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF SYO’S VICTIMS HAVE COME TO ME ASKING ME DUMB THINGS LIKE, “what are you doing she’s a serial killing” LIKE I KNOW ALREADY MIND YOUR BUSINESS!!!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Ok that last one is on me.

**LuckyOmelette** : Is that why you started keeping salt next to your bed?

**EggJr** : YES!!!

**EggJr** : It’s the only way I can get them to leave me alone >:(

**1WomanArmy** : Oof that would be annoying 

**#1Rockstar** : I just had the mental image of Komaru throwing a bunch of salt onto what could probably be described as Syo’s exes and it’s kinda funny.

**DonutsAhoy** : If you forget the fact that they are all dead.

**#1Rockstar** : True…

**CaptinRules** : Besides that mental image. Are you sure this is safe?

**DiamondKnuckles** : Of course it’s safe babe! Komaru explained the whole talking to ghosts thing to me!

**EggJr** : Yeah! It’s really simple too!

**ManWeed** : Just because you say it’s safe doesn’t mean it’s smart!

**BestSellingAuthor** : I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Hiro on this one.

**EggJr** : Don’t worry I’ve done this ton of times! For some reason, spirits really wanna talk to me.

**EggJr** : Which is weird cause I’m just a normal high school girl.

**LuckyOmelette** : Normal??

**LuckyOmelette** : Komaru define normal.

**EggJr** : What why??

**BestSellingAuthor** : Komaru, light of my life, wind in my sails, I love you so much but in no possible way could you be described as “normal”.

**EggJr** : Why wouldn’t I be described as normal??

**ManWeed** : Girl you were just on about how Syo’s victims' spirits come to you.

**ManWeed** : The reason they wanna talk to you is cause you the only alive person who can talk to them.

**ManWeed** : That ain’t normal in the slightest.

**1WomanArmy** : Plus take a minute to think of who you are dating.

**EggJr** : I am dating Toko 

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Who’s ultimate is

**EggJr** : An ultimate writer

**LuckyOmelette** : And said ultimate writer also has another personality which is

**EggJr** : Syo… an ex serial killer

**BestSellingAuthor** : Are you finally understanding that your life is not normal. 

**EggJr** : Mayhaps…

**2DWonderland** : Your life sounds like a heroine’s life.

**HackerLad** : Honestly she sounds like she should be in Hope’s Peak with the rest of us.

**HackerLad** : Cause wouldn’t talking to ghost be counted as a talent?

**#1Rockstar** : One of us 

**DonutsAhoy** : One of us

**#1Rockstar** : One of us

**DonutesAhoy** : One of us

**DetectiveBluesClues** : I think I can get my father to arrange something if I’m being honest.

**EggJr** : I’m good! I like my current school anyways!

**EggJr** : Plus I wouldn’t even be in the same grade as all of you I’d be a year below :(

**Miku’sRival** : Aaaaw :(

**ManWeed** : Aaaaaw man :(

**#1Rockstar** : Aaw :(

**1WomanArmy** : Honestly the guys below us are a little weird anyway so it’s for the best

**Miku’sRival** : Kaede’s not that bad!

**1WomanArmy** : One person will not make me change my mind

**DiamondKnuckles** : She’s in the same class as that purple haired gremlin fuck is in tho. So yeah you don’t wanna be in that class.

**CaptinRules** : Mondo I told you I’m fine!

**DiamondKnuckles** : EVEN STILL!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Going back on topic,

**BestSellingAuthor** : I’m going with you two just in case something does go awry.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Why 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Because I worry about my girlfriend!

**EggJr** : Aw <3 Okie Dokie

**DiamondKnuckles** : If we're allowed to bring people then

**DiamondKnuckles** : **@CaptinRules** Wanna come with?

**CaptinRules** : Why?

**DiamondKnuckles** : Cause I would love it if Daiya gets to meet the man I’m dating.

**CaptinRules** : Well it is the weekend 

**CaptinRules** : And I did finish all my studying

**CaptinRules** : Sure I’ll join!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Hell yes!

**DiamondKnuckles** : This is gonna be great!

**ManWeed** : Y'all are minors summoning a spirit. You guys need an adult 

**CaptinRules** : You’re an adult.

**ManWeed** : 

**ManWeed** : Shit

**#1Rockstar** : Lol betrayed by the little brother

**EggJr** : Looks like your coming with!! :D

**DiamondKnuckles** : Since apparently, we need adult supervision.

**BestSellingAuthor** : Fantastic more people

**ManWeed** : Well I just wanna make sure you guys will be ok! Didn’t realize I was gonna be said adult

**EggJr** : OK 

**EggJr** : I’m almost to the school so you guys better be ready!

**DiamondKnuckles** : Aight 

**BestSellingAuthor** : Ok

**ManWeed** : Aight be down in a min

**CaptinRules** : Ok see you soon!

**EggJr** is now offline!

**DiamondKnuckles** is now offline!

**ManWeed** is now offline!

**BestSellingAuthor** is now offline!

**CaptinRules** is now offline!

  
  


**DonutsAhoy** : Do you think they’ll actually be able to contact Mondo’s brother?

**LuckyOmelette** : Well I’ve had the luck of actually walking in on Komaru talking to some wayward soul before so I think they can.

**Miku’sRival** : That’s kinda spooky

**LuckyOmelette** : It is

**HackerLad** : Did something ever happen to your sister when you guys were younger that gave her such an ability.

**LuckyOmelette** : Uh I don’t think so

**LuckyOmelette** : I think it just appeared one day as my luck did.

**DonutsAhoy** : Weird 

**LuckyOmelette** : I know right

**LuckyOmelette** : But these things just happen sometimes

**#1Rockstar** : Excuse you 

**#1Rockstar** : Not many people just show up with the power to talk to the dead

**LuckyOmelette** : I know but it still happens I guess

**DonutsAhoy** : I’m honestly surprised that Sakura didn’t ask Komaru to talk to her past lover

**Cherry Blosom** : That’s because we already shared our goodbyes

**Cherry Blosom** : And anyways I have you now

**DonutsAhoy** : Aw I love you too Sakura!!! <3

**DonutsAhoy** : But it would be ok if you still wanted to talk to him

**Cherry Blosom** : Perhaps another time.

**HackerLad** : I just hope everything goes right for them.

**LuckyOmelette** : I’m sure everything will, Komaru wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen.

______

**EggJr** is now online!

**EggJr** : **image-attachment324.jpg**

( The image contains a selfie of both Komaru and Toko both holding up peace signs and holding onto chocolate ice cream that is close together. In the background is a teary Mondo who’s being hugged by Taka and getting a one-handed backrub from Hiro)

**EggJr** : **image-attachment325.jpg**

(The next picture includes all the boys with their ice cream. Both Mondo and Taka are holding onto each other's shoulders while Hiro is eating his ice cream and giving a peace sign)

**EggJr** : **image-attachment326.jpg**

(The final picture is a close-up of both Komaru and Mondo smiling. You can still see Toko, Taka and Hiro in the background talking to each other, smiling, and seeming to enjoy the presence of each other)

**EggJr** : It was a good day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there it's been a while but that's only because school started and online school is a pain. So updates will be slower but I do wanna keep writing.  
> I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't take an entire month to update. But stuff does happen.  
> Till next time Snix out.


	9. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyOmelette-Makoto  
> DetectiveBluesClues- Kyoko  
> 1WomanArmy- Mukuro  
> Miku’sRival-Sayaka  
> 1#Rockstar-Leon  
> Cherry Blossom-Sakura  
> DonutesAhoy-Aoi  
> Queen of Hearts-Celeste  
> 2DWonderland-Hifumi  
> ManWeed-Hiro  
> CaptinRules-Taka  
> DiamondKnuckles-Mondo  
> HackerLad-Chihiro  
> BestSellingAuthor-Toko  
> ScroogeMcDuck-Byakuya  
> EggJr-Komaru  
> Thing1-Syo  
> Thing2-Kiyondo

**DonutsAhoy** : Kendo training was pretty tough wasn’t it Sakura?!

**Cherry Blossom** : Indeed it was

**Cherry Blossom** : Peko is extremely skilled with her sword.

**CaptainRules** : You are also quite skilled in kendo Sakura!

**Cherry Blossom** : Thank you, but I am nowhere near the skill level as you or Peko are.

**CaptainRules** : Practice makes perfect as they say!

**Cherry Blossom** : Indeed

**DonutsAhoy** : But Peko seemed really happy today and went all out didn’t she?

**Cherry Blossom** : She has reason to be.

**Cherry Blossom** : She and Fuyuhiko recently got together.

**Cherry Blossom** : And if you remember he was there watching her train.

**DonutsAhoy** : AW!! How Sweet!!!

**Queen of Hearts** : I never figured her to be the type to be blinded by love

**LuckyOmellete** : I was under the impression that they were already dating 

**Miku’sRival** : A lot of people did think that

**Miku’sRival** : Especially Ibuki 

**Miku’sRival** : She’s like their number 1 shipper

**Miku’sRival** : So you can imagine her excitement when they finally got together

**Miku’sRival** : She even set up a party to celebrate it

**LuckyOmellete** : So that’s what that big event was outside last week

**Miku’sRival** : Lol yeah

**DiamondKnuckles** : So baby gangsta finally got together with that sword chick 

**DiamondKnuckles** : Good on him

**#1Rockstar** : _Baby gangsta_ God I fucking love that nickname

**#1Rockstar** : Hey wait a minute-

**#1Rockstar** : **@ManWeed** Hiro didn’t you say that Taka and Peko are actually siblings??

**ManWeed** : Uh yeah 

**ManWeed** : She was just given away as a baby

**ManWeed** : No thanks to Granpa prime minister

**CaptainRules** : It’s actually a long story on how we figured that out.

**#1Rockstar** : We can talk about that later I’m onto something right now!

**#1Rockstar** : Our dear baby gangsta is part of the yakuza right?

**Miku’sRival** : Yes? It is his Ultimate after all 

**#1Rockstar** : And isn’t a yakuza just another form of delinquent?

**Miku’sRival** : Sorta I guess?

**#1Rockstar** : _Dudes-_

**#1Rockstar** : _They both have the same type_

**#1Rockstar** : _Just like the Naegi siblings_

**Miku’sRival** : Oh my god :o

**HackerLad** : Pssh omg

**Queen of Hearts** : How did they manage to pull a Naegi? 

**Queen of Hearts** : They didn’t even grow up with each other 

**LuckyOmellete** : DON’T CALL IT PULLING A NAEGI!!!

**EggJr** : Let’s not open this can of worms again please!!!

**DetectiveBluesClues** : No we should open up this can of worms again this is kinda interesting.

**CaptinRules** : I mean this in the nicest way possible but shut up. All of you.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Whoa babe

**#1Rockstar** : No but seriously if you look hard enough you can see all the similarities!!

**#1Rockstar** : How did that happen??

**ManWeed** : Uh...

**ManWeed** : Genetics!!!

**ManWeed** : Which is also how the Naegi siblings got the same tastes like each other too!!

**CaptinRules** : HIRO

**EggJr** : W h y

**DonutsAhoy** : Huh now I’m wondering if and when my brother dates someone he’ll have my tastes too.

**ScroogeMcDuck** : You know if I had the same amount of brain cells you do I’d be inclined to believe that theory 

**ManWeed** : Well I’m just saying cause it’s weird how it’s happened twice now!

**CaptinRules** : STOP

**1WomanArmy** : I can debunk this theory cause me and Junko don’t share taste.

**1WomanArmy** : My partners are perfect and her boyfriend is well weird

**Queen of Hearts** : How is he weird?

**1WomanArmy** : Cause he dates my sister duh

**Queen of Hearts** : Fair enough.

**2DWonderland** : Mr. Hagakure, where did you get the idea that genetics is apart of their attractions?

**BestSellingAuthor** : I’ve listened to a few of his theories. This one isn’t even one of his more ludicrous ones.

**DetectiveBluesClues** : You’ve listened to his theories?

**BestSellingAuthor** : They’re good writing prompts ok!

**2DWonderland** : They really are

**ManWeed** : Well at the risk of upsetting Taka pushed aside.

**ManWeed** : It’s cause Mom used to be a delinquent so you can see where my thought process came from.

**BestSellingAuthor** : Oh

**1WomanArmy** : Wow

**2DWonderland** : (°ロ°)

**#1Rockstar** : HOLY SHIT IT _IS_ GENETIC 

**Queen of Hearts** : HAHAHAHA

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Hiro was right apparently

**LuckyOmelette** : Taka I’m sorry but _Oh my god wow_

**HackerLad** : ●.◉ 

**DonutsAhoy** : Omigosh asdj;lfsdf

**Cherry Blossom** : Your family has quite the taste in partners.

**DiamondKnuckles** : What’s that supposed to mean 

**Cherry Blossom** : Nothing mean I assure you.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Ok

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Well I’m going to be mean 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : How the hell???

**DiamondKnuckles** : Bitch 

**#1Rockstar** : **@CaptinRules** INPUT I NEED INPUT FROM OUR VICTIM!!!

**CaptainRules** : NO!!!

**CaptainRules** : I’M NOT DEALING WITH THIS!!!

**CaptainRules** is now offline!

**Thing2** is now online!

**Thing2** : 

**Thing2** : That bastard…

**BestSellingAuthor** : HAHAHAAHAHAHAA TAKA NOOOOO

**DiamondKnuckles** : BABE!

**ManWeed** : KIYONDO I’M SO SORRY HAHAHAHAA

**EggJr** : LOOK AT WHAT YOU ALL DID!!!

**1WomanArmy** : What a fantastic tactic to get out of a conversation though 

**Miku’sRival** : HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT

**HackerLad** : TAKA!!! (/ﾟДﾟ)/

**#1Rockstar** : OMFG I CAUSED TAKA TO BLIP OUT OF EXISTENCE

**BestSellingAuthor** : THAT’S NOT THE CORRECT TERM HAHAHA

**#1Rockstar** : DON’T HURT ME PLEASE

**Thing2** : I am _very_ tempted to

**#1Rockstar** : HELP

**DiamondKnuckles** : YOU brought this upon yourself 

**#1Rockstar** : TOPIC CHANGE PLEASE ANYONE 

**#1Rockstar** : BEFORE KIYONDO KICKS MY FINE ASS

**DonutsAhoy** : So since Peko’s your sister does that mean your family has ties to the yakuza?

**ManWeed** : Huh I guess we do!

**#1Rockstar** : THANK YOU AOI!!!

**DonutsAhoy** : Does she visit at all???

**Thing2** : Not really I’m pretty sure Syo’s been over our house more than she has.

**Thing2** : She just kinda acknowledges that she’s related to me.

**DonutsAhoy** : Huh

**ManWeed** : I mean that’s kinda fair she grew up with her now boyfriend.

**Miku’sRival** : All this family stuff is weird 

**ManWeed** : What you mean?

**Miku’sRival** : I mean like it was weird at first learning that you two were stepbrothers, then you tell us that Peko is related to Taka and she’s now dating Fuyuhiko and Mondo and Taka are dating so then you add all that in.

**ScroogeMcDuck** : It’s a friendly reminder that one day that Hiro will be Mondo’s future brother in law.

**DiamondKnuckles** : Ah shit

**ManWeed** : Hello future brother in law!

**LuckyOmellete** : Oh man that is weird 

**#1Rockstar** : This might be even weirder than what’s happening with the Naegi’s 

**EggJr** : Now what do you mean?

**#1Rockstar** : Well I mean you’re dating Toko while Makoto is dating both Kyoko and Mukuro and if we go by Hiro’s predication that means Makoto will be Toko’s brother in law.

**#1Rockstar** : And Kyoko and Mukuro will be your sisters-in-laws

**EggJr** : Oh my gosh :o

**EggJr** : Sisters in-laws!!! :D

**1WomanArmy** : Hell yeah

**DetectiveBluesClues** : Oh my god we’ll be related to Syo.

**1WomanAmry** : HELL YEAH

**BestSellingAuthor** : Oh my god how didn’t we realize this sooner.

**LuckyOmelette** : I guess it just slipped our minds

**Queen of Hearts** : It really does feel like we should have talked about this earlier doesn’t it?

**HackerLad** : All this family stuff is really weird.

**2DWonderland** : At the very least it can’t get any weirder than it already is right?

**ManWeed** : Oh but it CAN get weirder!!! 

**ManWeed** : Hey you wanna get adopted?! **@BestSellingAuthor**

**BestSellingAuthor** : hUH???

**DiamondKnuckles** : Dude what??

**Thing2** : Hiro what

**ManWeed** : C’mon just think about it!!

**ManWeed** : That way we’d also get to be related with you guys!

**ManWeed** : Plus Syo has already called our parents mom and dad

**Thing2** : Those were by accident and she then jumped out of the fricken window both times because of it.

**ManWeed** : Even still!!!

**ManWeed** : Plus she’s brought over a lot of her stuff to our house anyways!!!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Oh my god…

**BestSellingAuthor** : Is that where all my stuff is at?

**Thing2** : Yea

**BestSellingAuthor** : Oh my god

**2DWonderland** : This is starting to sound like a slice of life anime

**DonutsAhoy** : Or a weird sitcom 

**EggJr** : But the question is

**EggJr** : Would you watch it?

**2DWonderland** : Probably

**EggJr** : Nice

**ManWeed** : C'mon think about it

**Thing2** : Dude how do you know that our parents would be ok with that.

**ManWeed** : Cause I overheard Mom say that if Syo calls her that again she's gonna do it

**Thing2** : Oh

**DiamondKnuckles** : Wow

**EggJr** : I mean this wouldn't be a bad thing. Toko you told me that your parents aren't that great anyhow.

**BestSellingAuthor** : Can we talk about this later??

**ManWeed** : Sure but keep it in mind!

**BestSellingAuthor** : Mmmh

**Miku'sRival** : Oh my God I just realized that if she does go through with that then a little less than half the class would one day be all related.

**#1Rockstar** : But how will we get the whole class to become one big family??? 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Why would I want to be in a family with you people?

**HackerLad** : You don't wanna be in a big happy family with us? 

**ScroogeMcDuck** : That would be like me saying I'm excited to get my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow. 

**#1Rockstar** : Oof you gotta get your teeth pulled

**ManWeed** : But why would we ever remove the wisest of our teeth.

**ScroogeMcDuck** : Because they grow in sideways and bring me pain.

**HackerLad** : Haha

**#1Rockstar** : Speaking of the future do you guys think that if Peko and Taka ever have kids they too will fall in love with a delinquent?

**Thing2** : I mean this in the meanest way possible

**Thing2** : Shut up before I beat you to a pulp

**DiamondKnuckles** : Ah yeah kick his ass babe

**#1Rockstar** : OOP-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has over 200 kudos and over 2000 hits I wanna thank you all for liking my chat fic and I hope you liked this chapter and the ones to come next.


End file.
